Lily Evans and the Circle of Light
by Intercedo Circu
Summary: Lily Evans's first year at school. Lily is about to discover her incredible destiny, that revoles around James Potter and friends. COMPLETE
1. A Bewitching Witch

**A/N: Hey everyone, your friendly author here. **

**So, you've found this story, how I have no idea, but shush.**

**Anyways, so here's the deal. This was started before Order of the Phoenix came out. I know there are some terrible mistakes in it, but don't tell me that Bill and Charlie can't go to school with Lily and James. I know. I wasn't thinking clearly.**

**It's over now, though, so there's not much I can do about it.**

Chapter One

A Bewitching Witch

Lily Evans sat among a pile of books, tying to find the page in the book that she had to do for homework. "LLLLLIIIIILLLLLY!" A voice screeched from downstairs. Lily sighed and closed her book. 

"WHAT?" She shouted down.

"SSSSUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRR!" Petunia yelled. Lily sighed again and uncurled herself. She glanced in the mirror and glared at her reflection. 

Bright green eyes that were slightly almond shaped and red hair were the striking features of her appearance. Freckles splotched her face and her small nose often had ink on it. Picking up her Biro she quickly scribbled something and then put it down. 

She moved towards the door and then out of it, leaving her room a mess of books.

"MUM!" Petunia yelled as Lily came down stairs. "MUM! LILY'S GOT INK ON HER NOSE AGAIN!"

Mrs. Evans came out from the kitchen, rubbing her hands on a dish towel. "Lily, go clean up please." She said tiredly. Petunia smirked at her sister, her blonde hand nodding. Lily stuck out her tongue at her sister and dashed into the kitchen.

Washing her hands in the sink she looked at the table at the fish that was there. She made a face, wondering what she had to do to get out of eating the "brain food" as her parents called it.

"How's my darling daughter?" Lily heard her father call her sister. She heard Petunia squeal as she was flung into one of her father's huge hugs. She quickly whipped her hands on a tea towel and turned to face the door as her father entered.

Mr. Evans was a tall broad shouldered man. His eyes were the ones that Lily had inherited and he had small glasses perched on his nose. They looked quite out of place on his large and smiling face. "There's my bewitching witch!" Mr. Evans boomed, sweeping Lily into a bone crushing hug. 

"Daddy!" Lily cried, swatting at him with her pined arms. 

"Lily—" Mrs. Evans said entering. Mr. Evans put Lily down.

"Excuse me my dear, while I greet this beautiful young lady." He said. He grinned and bowed over Mrs. Evans's hand and kissed it. Then he took her down in a sweeping kiss. Mrs. Evans giggled. 

"Harry-"she said when they came back up. "Harry I'm so glad you're home." Mrs. Evans was tiny in comparison to her husband, and in fact to everyone that Lily knew. She was thin and wispy, and looked quite fragile. She grinned, her blue eyes twinkling and she moved to the stove. "So what did you do at work today Harry?" 

"Nothing much Rose. What can I do to help?" Mr. Evans asked, washing his hands. 

"Nothing dear, Lily just has to set the table." Mrs. Evans said pointedly. Lily ran to the drawer with the cutlery and quickly set the table. 

"Lily?" 

"Wha-?" Lily answered through a mouthful of porridge. 

"Letter." Petunia said. She handed Lily a thick envelope of yellowish parchment. 

Lily frowned looking at the address.

Lily Evans

23 Hamital Road

Kent

It seemed too simple, and there was no return address. Flipping it over she saw it was sealed with a wax seal that was in the shape of an 'H' with a loin, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

Tearing it open Lily looked at the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We will send you an owl to which we wish you to give you a reply by July 31._

_All instructions are enclosed._

_Yours sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Lily stared. Mrs. Evans stood and asked her if she was all right. Lily showed them the letter.

Petunia looked nervous and left the room. "My bewitching witch, is really a witch?" Mr. Evans asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Mrs. Evans sat, looking white. She pulled out the second sheet of parchment and looked at it. 

"To get into Diagon Alley one must tap the brick- Harry." Mrs. Evans looked slightly green. "I don't understand."

"Mum, does that mean I'm a witch?" Lily asked.

"It does seem so." Mrs. Evans said.

"That's so cool!" Lily cried.

"But Lily- you haven't—"Mrs. Evans said. She stopped. "There go all my plans for the future." She closed her eyes, falling against her husband. 

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Lily, listen to me." Mrs. Evans sat down looking at her daughter. "I'm a witch. I went to-"she looked up to meet her husbands green eyes and then turned back. 

"It's okay Rose." He murmured, rubbing her back. 

"I went to Hogwarts; it's one of the finest schools in Europe. I'm very proud of you." She closed her eyes. "When I married your father, I agreed to leave it all behind me. You can't tell your sister, she might not understand it. I'll take you to Diagon Alley." 

Lily stared at her mother. "I better go get my wand. We'll go today. I promise you, it will make more sense when we get there." Mrs. Evans stood. "We'll go in an hour. Go get dressed. We're going to London."


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

The pub looked old and run down, an absolute dump, in Lily's opinion. Mrs. Evans went in. Lily followed her mother still looking at the old building.

It was smoky inside, but packed. Everyone was doing something and the noise made it near impossible to hear anything. 

"Rose?" a voice asked. Mrs. Evans groaned. "Rose Brown!" the voice called again. A short woman with long brown hair, wearing a cloak, of all things, walked up them. "Rose, I was right! Where _have_ you been Rose?" the woman asked.

"Hello Ellen, how are you? I've been aboard, studying. I've got two daughters now. This is Lily, or youngest, she's about to start Hogwarts." Mrs. Evans said, dragging Lily forward. "Lily, this is Ellen Finnegan, she's one of my friends."

"Hello." Lily said.

"Hello Lily." Ellen turned back to her mother. "Your youngest you say, where's your oldest?"

"Petunia—" Mrs. Evans paused. "Petunia isn't a witch." Ellen looked surprised.

"She's a—"

"I married a muggle." Lily blinked at the word, wondering what was going on. "But Ellen, please, I don't want to come back into this life, I'm just bring Lily here to get her things. It's up to her, and she wants to go." The din in the pub reached a crescendo and Lily couldn't hear anything her mother was saying. 

Finally, Mrs. Evans beckoned Lily towards the back of the shop. "Hurry up Lily." She said, shoving her through a door. They were in a small alley way with some trash cans and a brick wall. "Mum, what's a muggle?" Lily asked.

"Someone who doesn't have magic." Mrs. Evans replied, counting bricks. "If I suddenly duck down, it's because I don't want to be seen, okay dear?" Mrs. Evans counted some bricks, then tapped. 

The brick wall folded it's self away into an archway. Through the arch, Lily looked upon the most amazing street she had ever seen.

"Lily-" Mrs. Evans said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The shop was small, tiny in fact, and looked almost to thin to be allowed. Lily stared at the withered old sign that said that the store was called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. 

Lily glanced at the dusty window, where a faded purple pillow with a single stick, or so it appeared to Lily, of wood. She looked at her mother and sighed as they entered the dusty old shop.

A bell tinkled off in the distant places in the back rooms of the shop. Lily looked around, her skin had Goosebumps on it, and the air was charged with something. 

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Lily jumped and Mrs. Evans looked slightly surprised as well. 

A middle aged man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shinning like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Lily said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," the man said, "Rose Brown, I thought I might be seeing you around sometime. You probably need a new wand. I remember your first, 13 and a half inches, oak, unicorn hair, rather bendy, perfect for—"

Mrs. Evans smiled and stopped him, "Mr. Ollivander, I'm here for my daughter." Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Lily.

Lily was abashed. "Lily I suppose?" Mr. Ollivander ventured.

"Yes." Mrs. Evans said. She pulled out her own wand, a little bit of something white was poking out of the top, but otherwise it was almost perfect. "I still have my wand." She said.

"And rightly so Mrs.—"

"Evans." Mrs. Evans supplied. Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wider still.

"Ah well, maybe we should get started." Mr. Ollivander said composing himself. "Which hand is your wand hand?"

"I'm left handed." Lily offered.

"Hold out your left arm then." he measured Lily from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. Lilly tried to follow the quick flicks, but soon became dizzy. As Mr. Ollivander measured he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Actually, every wand does, but we use unicorn hairs, dragon heart strings and phoenix tail feathers. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you never get such good results with another wizard's, or witch's wand."

Lily saw Mr. Ollivander flitting around, and realized that the tape measure, which was measuring the distance between her eyes, was doing it all by its self. 

"That will do!" he said and the tape measure crumpled on the ground, then rolled it's self up and hopped onto the counter.  "Right then, Miss Evans, try this, Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Lily looked confused. "Just wave it about." Mr. Ollivander insisted, and handed her the wand. She waved it slightly, but it was grabbed out of her hand.

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Phoenix feather. Pliable."

Lily took the wand- but it was grabbed again as she waved it half heartedly. 

"No, eh? Well try this, an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." 

Lily took the wand and frowned. There was something about this wand. She waved it, but nothing happened. 

"Huh, thought we had it there. Well try this one, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow with dragon heart string."

Lily took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head and brought it down, doing a swish and flick movement. A jet of red and gold lights danced from the end of the wand, making the shop seem to light up slightly. 

Mr. Ollivander clapped and cried "Oh wonderful! Very good!" he wrapped up the wand in it's box and Mrs. Evans paid for it. "There you go." He said kindly.

"Thank you." Lily murmured.

"But Lily Evans, we expect great things from you. Great things." Mr. Ollivander warned as Lily stepped out of the door.

Out of all the shops Lily had seen, she loved Flourish and Blotts the best. The rows and rows of books gleamed and she was dying to get her hands on some of them. Her mother would only get her the required list though. 

"First year for Hogwarts." She told the assistant. The assistant squeaked and hurried off to gather the books as Lily looked around. 

_Quiditch through the Ages_ caught Lily's eye and she asked her mother about it.

"What's Quid-itch?" she asked.

"Quiditch?" her mother asked, then her face brightened. "Oh Quiditch, it's wizard sport. Played on broomsticks. Why don't I buy you a copy of that. And also, The Houses of Hogwarts?" Mrs. Evans picked up the two books and added it to the pile that the assistant had dumped into Lily's arms. 

"Thanks mum." Lily said as they paid for the books.

"It's only a few thing you need to know." Mrs. Evans glanced at the list and then at the pile. "Before you ring us up, let me just grab _Hogwarts, A History_." Mrs. Evans said and the cashier nodded.

"You going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked kindly.

"Yep."

"Are you muggle born?" 

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew her mother didn't want anyone to know about her being a witch, but she also didn't want to lie unless she absolutely had to. Luckily her mother returned with a think book and added it to the pile. 

Mrs. Evans nodded to a shop that looked like a pet shop. "Early birthday present." She said. Lily stared.

"What?" she gasped.

"You're going to need an owl, I certainly can't keep one." Mrs. Evan's said. 

They entered the store and Lily looked around. it was dark and rather gloomy. There were soft hoots and a wizened old man stepped to the front of the room. "May I help you dear ladies?" he asked courteously. 

"I'm looking for an owl for my daughter." Mrs. Evans said. "She's going to Hogwarts this year." 

"Ah yes, the little dear. Now, what do you want the owl to do?"

"Long distance, quickly." Mrs. Evans said. "and if it's possible, able to carry heavy things."

"I've got the perfect owl for you my dear." The man said and reached behind, picking up a snowy owl. "She'll be perfect for your every need."


	3. Potter and Black, meet Evans and Lupin

YEAH SOMEONE REVIEWED!

Chapter Three

Potter and Black, meet Evans and Lupin

Kings Cross was busier then usual. People were hurrying around, trying to catch their trains. 

"Run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten." Was what her mother had told her, but she didn't really feel like doing it alone. She stared at it, trying to stop her stomach from doing dances. 

Two boys passed her. They were carrying an owl and trunk each and chatting animatedly. "-Can't believe you got in Sirius." One of them was saying. He was short and scrawny, with circle glasses and hair that was black and stuck up at the back.

"You're sure to be sent back James. You look too short to go to Hogwarts." The other replied. He was only slightly taller then the other boy, with straight black hair and black eyes.

Lily moved closer to see if they would really run at the barrier. They leaned on it casually and then, disappeared. Lily gasped and then moved slowly forward. She stared at the barrier, and just as a group of people passed her, she slipped through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. 

The scarlet train was packed. Lily quickly jumped on the train, pulling her trunk and Eleanor (her owl) onto the train and finding a compartment. Stowing her luggage, except, _Quidditch Through the Ages which she opened to the page about the players. _

The whistle of the conductor ran down towards her ears and then the slamming of doors. People were hanging out of windows saying good bye, but Lily sat there, wondering why her mother would appear in public.

There was a knock on her door and then it slide open. "I don't think-" a voice said and the boy from the muggle side of the platform appeared. He looked at Lily, his blue eyes intense. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "Look, there's no where else to sit on the train, mind if me and my friend hang out in here?"

"No." Lily replied, covering her face with her hair and bending back to her book. 

"Oh, thanks." The boy said. "Oy Sirius, we can be in here!" he called out to his friend. 

They entered and sat opposite to Lily. "So—what's your name?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"Lily Evans." Lily replied. "You?" she glanced up at them, revealing her startling eyes. 

"James." The boy with the glasses said not taking his eyes away from her eyes. "James Potter."

"Nice to meet you James." Lily said, then glanced at the other. 

"Sirius Black." The other boy said.

"Nice to meet you Sirius." Lily said.

"So—" James started lamely. "What house do you want to be in Lily?" he asked.

"Oh—" Lily's mind darted to _Hogwarts, A History that was at the bottom of her trunk. She hadn't started it. "Well, I'm muggle born," her mother had told her to say that, to be safe, "So I don't know. I mean my mother got me _Hogwarts, A History_ but I haven't touched it yet. I'm committing to memory the rules of Quidditch."_

"Oh you like Quidditch?" James asked excitedly. 

"I haven't seen it played but it sound exciting." Lily admitted. 

"James here is quite a chaser." Sirius put in.

"Really?" Lily asked interested.

"Yep." Sirius replied. James punched him. "Ow. Wha'smatter James?" James glared at his friend.

"Are you first years?" a quiet voice asked at the door way.

"Yes." All three of them replied looking up to see a boy with mouse brown hair and tired bags under his grey, flecked with amber, eyes. 

"Mind if I sit in here?" he asked.

"Sure." James said, offering the seat next to Lily. Lily didn't contradict him, even though she would have liked to.

The boy sagged into the seat and closed his eyes. "Are you a first year?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, I am." The boy said, opening his eyes and flashing them a wolfish smile. "I'm Remus Lupin." He said, offering his hand to Lily.

"Lily Evans." She replied shaking his hand.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"I'm sorry, I have to get some sleep. Terribly sorry, this seemed to be the quietest compartment." Remus said. 

"Sure." Lily said. "I'm just reading." She gestured to her book. "I should get my other, but—" she trailed off. Remus was already asleep.

"Wonder why he's so tired." Sirius said.

"Probably couldn't get any last night. We couldn't." James replied. 

"Yeah, but we don't look like that, now do we?" Sirius replied.

"Well, if you were smart you would realize he wouldn't want you to talk about it. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Lily snapped. She wanted to read.

Sirius and James looked at her. "Sorry." She muttered.

"No, it's okay." James said, looking at Lily's eyes.

"So, James, are you trying out for seeker?" Lily asked, to lighten the mood.

"Can't." he replied.

"What?" Lily exclaimed, but quieted down when she looked at Remus. 

"Nope, first years aren't allowed to play. I'll try out next year though." James nodded. 

"Sirius do you play?" Lily asked.

"Not as good as James. I'm a beater." Sirius replied. Lily nodded and went back to her book. 

Midday came and Lily looked up to see James and Sirius playing cards. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"Exploding snap." James replied, concentration hard.

"How do you-" Lily was cut off as the compartment door opened and a woman with a trolley stood there. 

"Anything off the carts dearies?" she asked. 

James sighed and reached into his pocket, "Can I get some chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's every flavor please? For this amount." He handed her two sliver coins, that after a moment Lily remember was a sickle. 

Remus stirred and looked up; he pulled some coins out of his robes and bought a few things. Lily dug in her pocket and produced some copper coins. She bought a chocolate frog and then took out her sandwich. James, Sirius and Remus stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're not eating sweets!" Remus cried.

"I don't know any of these sweets, I prefer to stay with what I know." Lily replied.

The boys piled in and handed her a lot of sweets, forcing her to eat them.

By that night, Lily was wishing she hadn't eaten so much. She felt very sick. She had slipped out of the room to put on her robes, while the boys put on theirs and pulled out _Hogwarts, A History._

She quickly read the section on the houses and the ceremony of sorting and then smiled.

She quickly changed and went back to the compartment. She was about to knock when she heard James saying "Did you see her eyes?" 

"No." it was Remus's voice.

"Well they're bright green."

"So?" this time it was Sirius.

"The same color as Sytherin's house colors." James said. Lily held her breath, wondering if she should leave.

"Why would it matter James?" Remus asked.

"Well, you know Sytherin—" he stopped because Lily knocked at that time. "Come in." James said.

Lily entered and she noticed Remus looking at her eyes closely, she looked down and settled down in the corner seat again. "So Remus, what house do you want to be in?" she asked, to keep the pause from being to awkward.

"Gryffindor." Remus replied, smiling. "My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, they expect me to be in Gryffindor."

"James?"

"Gryffindor." James replied stoutly. He was avoiding her gaze though. Lily wished he wouldn't. "My mum and dad were both Gryffindor too."

"Sirius?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but my mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Hufflepuff." He made a face.

"What about you Lily?" James asked.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, those Slytherins sound like a nasty bunch." Lily replied. "I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. And Hufflepuff is okay to, but I would rather be in Gryffindor. I think my wand agrees." Lily pulled out her wand and did what she did in Ollivander's, creating the sparks of gold and scarlet. James glanced at them, but soon his gaze was on her eyes again.

"How do they sort people?" Remus asked.

"Why? Surely your parents told you?" James asked. Remus went red.

"Oh, my mother was ill just before I came and we didn't think I would be coming. She got better though." Remus lied. Lily looked at the other two to see if they had picked up the lie. Neither of them seemed to have got it. 


	4. The Sorting

Well I revised this chapter because I realized that there couldn't be seven Gryffindor boys… also I forgot that there were a lot of Slytherin's I missed, since I wasn't reading carefully. 

Chapter Four

The Sorting

The train pulled into the station as the sun set. The golden light glinted off far away windows that Lily could barely see. 

An enormous man, about two times as wide and five times as high as a normal man waved at everyone. "FIRST YEARS!" He hollered. Lily moved towards him with James, Remus and Sirius. 

The man introduced himself as Hagrid. "Now, if'n you'll follow me, then we c'n get across to the castle." He said and led the first years to a small fleet of boats. 

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus shared a boat as they crossed the lake.

_It's funny how some people can seem so nice, and then they turn on you._ Lily thought as she waited in the side chamber for the sorting. She was looking at the back of James's head as he talked to a plump boy with blonde hair. _I hate people who do that._

Professor McGonagall returned and ushered the first years into the great hall. They walked up to the front, while Albus Dumbledore watched them. 

She placed a tattered old hat on a three legged stool and then stepped back. Lily watched the hat, wondering what they had to do. _Hogwarts, A History_ had said there was a sorting ceremony, but hadn't said what it was. Suddenly the hat burst into song, through a rip in it.

_What's that?" you say. "A hat?" you say,_

_Oh yes, I've heard them all._

_But slip me right onto your head,_

_And listen to my call._

_For I am not a simple hat,_

_Pay heed unto my song,_

_And I will read your mind's true form,_

_To say where you belong!_

_The shrewd will go to Slytherin,_

_Ambitious to the bone.___

_You'll meet many of renown _

_The brave belong in Gryffindor,_

_Their hearts to all are shown._

_They never give up, their friendships loyal_

_The loyal are the Hufflepuffs,_

_They set to work with zest!_

_And stop until done_

_The clever go to Ravenclaw,_

_All knowledge is their quest._

_Their cleverness does put them beyond the rest_

_So do not shiver, do not shake_

_With fear of what's to come,_

_'Cause I can see inside your head;_

_Just put me on and… Done!_

The great hall exploded in applause, which died done quickly as Professor McGonagall stepped forward once again. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Louis." 

A short plump boy hurried forward and put the hat on. It slipped down over his eyes, but everyone could see his grin. After a moment the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to the right burst into applause and Louis took off the hat, grinning even more broadly.

"Ackerley, Susan!" Professor McGonagall called. A blonde girl who was very tall stalked over to the hat and it barley touched her head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled a tight smile and walked over to the table that was cheering her. And then another Slytherin "Avery, Arthur."

"Baddock, Hannah!"

A short black girl hurried towards the stool. She sat down and waited. After a few seconds the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" taking off the hat, Hannah looked a little surprised but moved over to her table.

Sirius was next, Lily noticed. She stopped herself. Sirius thought she had something to do with Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall called. Sirius moved forward, obviously nervous. He put on the hat and sat there. a minute past. Then another. Just as the three minute mark was about to be passed the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor's went into a flurry of applause and Sirius moved away from the table in obvious surprise. 

"Branstone, Keith." Became a Ravenclaw."  

And then, "Evans, Lily." Lily jumped slightly but the moved forward. She felt James's eyes on her and  Sirius's. she looked at the sea of faces, her stomach in knots as she covered her face with the hat.

"Hmmm." A voice said. Lily jumped. "Interesting, very interesting. You've got lot's of brains Lily, Ravenclaw might be good, but no-" the hat paused.

_Please not Slytherin._ Lily thought.

"Not Slytherin eh?" the hat asked. "Well, I wasn't thinking Slytherin for you. Lot's of courage here. You better be- oh wait will you look at that?" the hat pondered then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Lily removed the hat and went to sit down. Sirius offered her a seat and she took it, slightly stunned. What had the hat seen in her?

"Figg, Arabella." Professor McGonagall called. Lily watched as Arabella was sorted into Gryffindor. Several move students were sorted, but Lily wasn't listening, she was trying to figure out what the hat had seen.

She refocused as "Fletcher, Mundugus." Was sorted into Gryffindor along with "Longbottom, Frank." 

The it was Remus's turn. Lily liked Remus, he seemed to now what it was to be shunned. Professor McGonagall smiled at him slightly and he sat. the hat came to it's decision quickly and Remus was made a Gryffindor. He slumped in the seat over from Sirius, knowing James would want to sit there.

"Madley, Katie." Went to Hufflepuff, while the two Petigrews' went to Gryffindor. Karrie Petigrew sat down next Lily.

"Pitchard, Eleanor." Was a Slytherin. And then it was James.

"Potter, James." James moved forward, not even appearing to be nervous. Lily saw Sirius cross his fingers under the table and found herself doing it to. She didn't know why but something about James was endearing. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted almost at once and James came to join Sirius. 

"Quirke, Jonathan." Was made a Ravenclaw and "Quirrel, Daniel." Made Ravenclaw as well. "Rosier, Kieth." Was a Slytherin.

A boy with greasy looking, long black hair and a hook nose stepped forward as his name was called. "Snape, Severus." James hissed slightly, but no one but Lily and Sirius heard. The hat seemed to have a long debate with Severus. After about a minute it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The last two people, "Wilkes, Rose." Became a Slytherin and "Zabini, Stewart," joined her at the Slytherin table, were sorted and then Professor McGonagall moved the stool and Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now I'm sure you're all hungry from eating nothing but sweets on the train so here's you're feast."

Lily stared at the old man then around and gasped. The platters around them had been filled as if by magic, which, Lily reminded herself, it had. "So Karrie? Is it?" Lily asked as she heaped her plate with mashed potatoes. Karrie nodded as she ate. "Is Peter your twin or something?"

"Oh no, Peter's my second cousin. The Petigrews are a large family." Karrie said, rolling her eyes and picking up a peppermint humbug. 

Lily nodded, pouring graving over her potatoes and turkey. James was staring at her again, but Lily decided to ignore it. Arabella Figg, who was sitting across from them was talking with the ghost beside her. "-How can you be 'nearly headless'." She was asking. 

"Like this." The Ghost said and pulling on his left ear. His whole head slipped sideways. He tugged on the ear and Lily saw a quarter of an inch holding the neck on. She giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." The ghost said. "You may call me Nick." Nick said graciously.

"I never knew about ghosts." Lily mused. Arabella smiled. 

"Are you muggle born?" she asked kindly. Arabella had creamy dark skin and braided black hair. She was also tall, and it was comforting to Lily that she was kind. 

"Yep." Lily said, the lie coming out smoothly. She was almost muggle born and so it didn't matter to much.

"I would hate not knowing about magic." Karrie said. she was short with long brown hair. She smiled broadly her brown eyes warm. 

"Well, I didn't miss it much, I mean, I didn't know about it." Lily said.

"That would make sense." Arabella said. 

when everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them as they were before the food had been placed on them. A moment later the desserts appeared. Lily found room in her stomach and was content to listen to the chatter around her. 

After the plates were once again sparkling, Professor Dumbledore rose. The hall went quiet as he began to speak. 

"A few start of term notices." He said, his blue eyes sparkling. "One, there are several new items on in the forbidden item list, that I'm sure some students will enjoy looking at. For the full list you must go and see the list on the outside of Mr. Pringle's office. Also, first years must note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as described by it's name." Lily could see the sparkle in his eyes. "Some of the older students-" Lily could've sworn she saw his eyes flicker to a red-head boy who looked to be in second you, "should also take note of this. And now, since you are all falling asleep on the plates, I dismiss you to your dormitories. Prefects please lead the first years to their dorms." 

The Gryffindor Prefect walked over to the cluster of first years. She was a tall black girl with softly curling black hair. She smiled at them over the top of her glasses. "Hello." She said, her voice was deep and melodious. "I'm Mary Candor. I'm the Gryffindor prefect. If you want anything, if it's in my power, I can give it to you. All you have to do is ask. Now-" 

Another red-head walked over to them. "Hey Mary." He said, grinning.

"Bill go away!" Mary cried a flush coming to her cheeks. 

"Can't I help with the little firsties?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Fine." Mary conceded. "First years, this is Bill Weasley, he's in fifth year and is in the running for my position next year." Mary gave him a withering look and then proceeded out of the hall. 

Lily fell in step with Karrie. Sirius ran over and slung an arm around the two girls, grinning broadly. "So my dears, will you help me up all these steps?" he asked, sagging against them. 

"Get off Sirius." Lily muttered, trying to pry his arm off, it wasn't working.

"Can't. and Lily, I have sisters, I know how to handle you two." Sirius continued to sag on Lily and Karrie. Karrie giggled and ducked quickly. Sirius gasped and fell off Lily. 

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "I have brother's Sirius." Karrie said and fell in step with Frank Longbottom. 

"Well, you seem to be an only child Lily." Sirius said, continuing to walk with Lily.

"I have a sister." Lily said, cringing slightly. 

"Oh?" Sirius asked. "Older or younger?"

"Older. Petunia doesn't like magic really." Lily said, remembering the look of scorn on her sister's face.

"Ah." Sirius looked down. "Well nice talking with you." He fell back and was replaced by Arabella.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Lily suddenly remembered that Sirius was James's friend, and now they were probably laughing at her. She resisted the urge to turn and look and shrugged. "I don't know." Lily answered truthfully. 

They finally got to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. Lily looked at Mary questioningly, but the Fat Lady said something first. "Password."

"Portraits, talk?" Lily whispered to Arabella.

"Yes, and move. Sh, we have to get the password."

"Pixie dust." Mary said. The portrait swung aside and Lily marveled.

Thank you Tom Girl and winney. 

In the next chapter there is some fluffy bits with James and Lily, where they are conviced they hate each other… I'll explain later… it's almost done. 


	5. Disturbing Dreams

I lied when I said it was almost done, it _is_ done. J let's all sing!

Or not.

Anyway, since we don't know what Lily's strengths were in (charms according to the wand selection) I chose that she could see into the future with her dreams. After all Harry did the present…

Chapter Five

Disturbing Dreams

That night Lily woke up screaming. 

She had been dreaming of walking through a forest, watching a white creature before her. Every now and then she would turn to the side and she would see a scene played out. 

First an image of Sirius (how she knew it was Sirius was beyond her, since he looked older), crouching down in front of a group of hooded figures and someone- it looked like James, but Lily couldn't be sure- and a bushy hair girl trying to send something white at the hooded figures. There was no sound to that one.

The second of a person who looked like Karrie Petigrew, holding a bundle to her and crying into Franks shoulder. The door was slammed open and then a group of people entered. They're faces were covered by hoods, but the one in the lead took off his hood to reveal sandy hair. "Where is he?" the leader- Lily gasped, he looked barely nineteen- snarled. Frank pushed Karrie behind him and said he didn't know. "_Crucio!" the boy cried. Frank fell on the ground screaming. Karrie rushed to him sobbing, leaving the bundle on the ground._

 "No Frank." She sobbed. "You can't leave me and Neville." But the wands all focused on her and she began to scream as well.

The third, a wolf running at the pale boy, Severus, Lily thought, and a stag running out to stop the wolf. 

The fourth, someone, again it looked like James, falling out of the sky, and underneath the hooded figures. 

The fifth was Arabella sitting in a room, looking old, with cats clambering all over her.

The sixth was what woke her. She saw herself standing over a bundle of blankets, her face white and scared. James walked up to her and was yelling something, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Lily I love you." James bent down and kissed her, or the her of the future. Then the door was flung open and there was a man who Lily never wanted to see again. A flash of green light and then James was on the ground. Lily saw herself crying. 

Then the man cried out "Stand aside girl."

"Not Harry!" she cried, the bundle behind her stirred and began to cry. "Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside girl." And then the green flash and Lily screamed and woke.

Arabella stood over her, Karrie's white face on the other side. "Lily?" Arabella asked. Lily began to sob. 

Mary entered. "What's the matter?" she asked coming over to Lily.

"Nothing." Lily turned over to sob into her pillow. "I had a nightmare is all." She muttered. 

"Are you sure you're okay Lily?" Arabella asked.

"Yes. Sorry I woke you. I just-had to much to eat." Lily stammered. 

The other girls looked at her suspiciously, but when she didn't elaborate, Mary patted her on the back and left. The girls climbed back into bed and the room was quiet again. 

_Who's Harry?_ Lily thought. It didn't make sense. Harry was her father. A thought, that made her blush, hit her. _Why the hell was James kissing me?_ She wanted to sit up and say something to the affect when she remembered something else. It was a dream. 

Lily waited for her alarm clock to go off. She was tired, and wanted to keep on sleeping, but knew if she didn't wake up at the right time her whole day would be off. She hadn't opened her eyes yet to see what time it was so she opened them slowly. She almost screamed, until she remembered where she was.

_Why am I such a girl?_ She asked herself as she rose. Everyone else was still asleep. She glanced at the clock and smiled. The girls, (Arabella, Lily, Karrie, Heather Dulo and Jillian Bladdern) had all agreed to turn off their alarm clocks. Lily had protested at first, but it was because of her they insisted on this rule. She woke up at five. 

Moving to her trunk she glanced out the windows. It was still slightly dark, but the sun was rising, making the gold and scarlet of the room glow warmly. Lily pulled out _Hogwarts, A History, wondering if there was a map in there. _

By six Lily knew pretty much all she had to to get around Hogwarts. It couldn't be done without practice. She sighed and lay back. Heather mumbled something in her sleep and Arabella rolled over. 

Lily got up again and grabbed her uniform. She went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She glanced in the mirror and glared at her pale face. She pulled a brush through her hair before brushing her teeth. 

Walking out of the bathroom she saw Karrie was awake. She was staring at the ceiling. "Karrie?" Karrie stirred and looked up. She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, you just looked—I don't know, kinda weird…"

"Oh, I just had a weird dream." Karrie sat up, she suddenly asked, "Lily you don't believe in divination do you?"

"The what the what and the hosle nayger?" Lily responded. Karrie giggled.

"Seeing the future. Stuff like crystal balls, and cards, and dreams?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe." Lily said. she felt a blush rise in her cheeks and hoped fervently that _her_ dream didn't come true. 

"Lily, what were you dreaming about that made you scream?" Karrie asked. Lily blushed and then looked at the clock. 6:03. 

"Oh—" Lily said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Karrie said.

an image of Karrie on the ground screaming made Lily shudder. "If you don't mind." Lily said with an apologetic smile. Karrie looked slightly hurt but she brightened again soon.

"You do look nice in the robes. I look fat in mine." 

"You aren't fat!" Lily cried looking at the skinny girl.

"They make me _look fat." Karrie said reassuring Lily. "I better go get changed." Karrie stood and hurried into the bathroom. _

Arabella stirred and looked up. "Hullo." She muttered and then turned over. She mumbled something into the pillow. She looked up, "We have three hours 'till classes, go back to sleep."

"No." Lily replied grinning. Karrie reappeared, and Lily glared at her. "You don't look fat in those robes!" she cried.

"I do." Karrie moaned. Lily grabbed Karrie's wrist and pulled her towards the stairs. 

"By Arabella, see you at breakfast." Lily called over her shoulder. 

"You can call me Bella." Arabella groaned and went back to sleep.

"Where are we going?" Karrie asked. 

"I'm hungry." Lily replied. "Let's go looking for the kitchens." She stopped just before they entered the common room. James Potter was standing at the entrance way. Lily groaned and continued to pull Karrie forward. 

"What are you doing?" James asked as Lily plowed her way through the empty room.

"I'm going looking for the kitchens." Lily said.

"At six in the morning?" James asked. 

"I have no part in this!" Karrie insisted. James flashed her a smile.

"I'm sure you don't." he said. Lily stepped back and crossed her arms.

"What are you insinuating?" she asked.

"Nothing." James said quickly.

"Do _you know where the kitchens are?" Karrie asked hopefully._

"I do actually. Went on a night raid last night." James said grinning wickedly. 

"You've been here one night and you already have gone out at night!" Lily cried. 

"Setting yourself up to be a prefect Evans?" James asked.

"I am actually." Lily said.

"Glad someone will try for it in the first years." A mellow voice said. the three spun around. Mary Candor was looking at them. "Why aren't you in bed?" she asked yawning. She was still in her nightdress.

"It's six thirty in the morning, you expect me to be in bed?" Lily asked, astonished.

"What time do you go to bed Evans?" Mary asked.

"Ten usually, but nine if I don't have much work." Lily replied. Mary glared at her.

"Early to bed-"

"Early to rise, keeps a man healthy, wealthy and wise." Lily finished when Mary stopped for a second. "I don't know why we use that." She pondered before looking up and glaring at her prefect. "I don't see what's wrong with seven hours-"

"You get up at five?" James put in.

"For one who stayed up all night you can do math quickly." Lily snapped. 

"Is that true James? Did you stay up all night?" Mary asked.

"If I say yes will you take points away?" James asked.

"No, it's to early in the morning. Go back to bed, or at least stay quiet. The portrait won't open for another half an hour." Mary said and shuffled back to her room. 

Lily glared at James. "Thanks a lot." She muttered, "Now we can't go out and claim we didn't know we couldn't wander out before seven!" Lily moved over to one of the overstuff chairs and sat. Karrie took another seat and James continued to stand.

"What?" Lily snapped when he stayed there.

"It's my common room to." James replied amiably. He sat down on the side of Lily's chair. Lily glowered at him.

"I would yell at you to get off if I couldn't-" she pushed him off the chair onto the floor. "Do that."

Karrie giggled and Lily looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh," Karrie said. "Nothing." 

James was bright red as he stood. Sirius entered and took in the scene. James was red in the face, Lily looked pleased with herself and Karrie was giggling. "What's up?" he asked, settling into a chair.

"Lily just-" Karrie giggled. "Lily just pushed James off the chair." She giggled again.

James glared at her. "Doesn't sound that bad mate." Sirius offered. James glared at him. "God James, Lindsay does that to you all the time."

James turned even redder. "It hurt." James complained. 

"Like falling fifty feet in the air off a broomstick?" Sirius asked.

"Worse."

"Poor James's ego has been hurt?" Lily asked, laughing slightly. She looked at her watch then at Karrie. "It's seven, we should head down." 

"Shouldn't we wait for Bella?" Karrie asked. 

"First name basis?" James snipped. 

"I share a room with her, of course first name basis. I call you James don't I?" Lily replied coolly. "No, Bell said, okay I said we'll meet her down there."

"Alright." Karrie conseded and they headed out of the portrait hole. Lily heard Sirius say something. She listened very darefully and manged to get, "You like her don't you?"

expecting James was the same shade of red as she was, she heard him mutter a "no." before she and Karrie were walking down the corridor. 

"I hate mornings." Arabella complained, picking at her toast. 

"Even so, you should eat some breakfast." Lily said, pushing some eggs on to her friends plate. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules, and Lily was watching nervously. 

"Speak for yourself." Arabella said looking at Lily's plate, which was empty. 

"I have tried many experiments with my appetite, I can mange 'till lunch at three with out breakfast, _even if_ I tramp around school." Lily said.

"You were so hungry this morning."

"Agitated." Lily corrected. "I wanted to get moving. I can't believe classes start at nine, why not at seven?"

Arabella glared at her. "How can you be a morning person Lily? How?" 

"I mange." Lily replied, taking a piece of toast and buttering it. Arabella stuck out her tongue.

James, Sirius, Remus, and another boy, who Lily recognized as Peter Petigrew had just entered, Arabella and Karrie waved them over. Lily watched helplessly as they walked over. 

"Here you are Miss. Evans." Professor McGonagall said handing Lily a sheet of paper. Lily found that by staring at it, she could keep her mind off wanting to hit James for being so two faced. 

She choked as she realized that the first years would be having their lessons together. That meant a day full of James. Her face went bright red as the boys sat down. "What could be on her schedule that makes her so red?" James asked. 

"It's the same as yours." Karrie said. "Lily, this is Peter, my second cousin." 

"Nice to meet you." Lily said, holding out her hand. Peter took her hand. He was a short plumb boy with blonde hair and an open smile. 

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, smiling.

Karrie looked thoughtful then she smiled. "What do we have first?" she asked. Lily looked at her schedule.

"Transfiguration." She said at the same time as James. Lily refused to blush, but felt her cheeks grow red.  

"Everyone eat up then." Sirius said, wolfing down his eggs. "MgGonagall seems to hate us, we might not get of there alive." That drew a laugh from the girls and Peter. 

Don't worry about it being to soon for James and Lily. It is, but they eventually work things out and they stop caring for each other that way, or do they? Well you'll have to wait until Lily Evans book six… wahahaha.

This has taken me away from my precious math homework so I should go.

Small note,

Any ideas for _what_ the circle of light is? I don't, and it's not a really good way to start now is it?

Please review?


	6. Classes

Already at chapter six am I? I amaze myself. 

Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get the James Lily stuff out of the way so I can start with the circle of light and the fact that Lily figures out, at about the same time as the maurders, that Remus is a warewolf. Of course she doesn't confront Remus about it, which is why she's left out….

Chapter Six

Classes

After finding the library, the only thing that could drag Lily away (unless you counted the fact that James was there) was the warning bell. Lily complained as they entered the classroom. "Bloody nonsense, that library is a god-sent."

"I'm glad you think that Miss Evans, but the bell for class just rung and I would suggest you sit down so we can get somewhere on the pile of work we must get done this year." 

Lily blushed and James tittered. She muttered an apology and took her seat. As it turned out she was sitting next to James. If he scowled it was nothing compeered to Lily's. She wanted to raise her hand and asked to be swapped, but McGonagall had started class. 

Sirius burst in, out of breath. "Terribly sorry got lot." He tried to explain but Professor McGonagall scowled. 

"Mr. Black I would like a to foot roll of parchment explaining why people should be on time for class, tomorrow morning on my desk." Professor McGonagall said. Sirius groaned. "Please find a place to sit."

Sirius turned to find his place by James taken and Remus was sitting with Peter. He found himself sitting next to Frank Longbottom, which, he had to admit, was better then a girl.

Professor McGonagall started her first class with the roll call. She then told them that if anyone played around with the skills they were taught in her class, they would be asked to leave. And by that she meant never come back.

Setting the class to changing matches to needles, she settled back to watch the class. 

Lily sneered at James and stared at her match. She trued to visualize it as a needle, but couldn't. 

James grinned at her and showed her his needle. Lily glared at him, trying to stop the feeling of defeat that was washing over her. 

The defeat switched over to James as they entered Charms. Professor Herald was a stern task master and after explaining the concepts of sewing charm set them to try it. Lily got it on her first try, while James got it on his twentieth. 

After which the two set out to prove that they were better then the other until lunch when their friends pulled them away from a heated argument about who had managed the porter ghost better. 

"Come off it James." Sirius said dragging his friend away, while James was yelling that he got rid of it in ten minute compared to her 9 minutes and 59 seconds, which made him come in the lead. 

Karrie laughed at it and Arabella looked annoyed. "Goodness Lily, it's fine if he did better then you." She said as they headed towards the great hall.

"Ah but he didn't I got a shorter time. he's saying he did it more carefully but I-"

"Lily." Karrie said, cutting her off, "Shut up."

The days passed quickly for Lily and her new friends and Friday loomed up. It was surprising how soon it came. Arabella was extremely grateful. "Finally we can sleep in." she sighed. 

"Sleep till noon and your system will be all off. I'm still up at five." Lily replied. Karrie looked at her. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"The library for homework then some reading. I'll go outside after that." She assured her friend.

Just then Remus and Sirius appeared, seemingly through a wall, and Lily was the only one who still jumped at it. Smiling at the girls Sirius headed over. 

"So girls what are we doing over our weekends?" he asked. Remus smiled at them.

"I can't believe it; Lily's getting up at five in the morning for _homework_." Karrie said.

Sirius glared at Lily. "I will not let you do that Lily Evans." He cried. "Do your homework on Sunday with the rest of us. You can do Charms help with me and Remus the Dark Arts. Arabella can do potions-"

"I refuse to let you copy my homework Sirius Black!" cried Lily.

"Not copy-" Remus clarified, "Help with." Sirius glared at Remus. Remus merely shrugged and said nothing more.

"Well, you'll come out and join us flying? You have to learn sometime Lily and now would be a good time." Sirius said.

by the time they were at the great hall they had set out Lily's hole weekend and she was fine with that.

The only thing between the weekend and Lily was double potions with the Slytherins. 

The only other class that the Gryffindors had with Slytherins was Astronomy, and Lily hadn't liked that.

The potions classroom was in the dungeon. It was filled with jars of things Lily would rather not think about, and the desks. 

Professor Lightoff kept a strict reign on her class and if one broke the rules one would likely be faced with dire consequences. Professor Lightoff also was the only teacher to have assign seats. 

In her other classes, Lily had been able to choose her seat the first day. She had been a little stupid, she realized later, since now she had to sit with James Potter in all her classes, but potions. 

In Potions, Lily was placed with Sirius, which she didn't mind. But they were right next to James and Severus Snape.

Lily didn't know why they hated each other so much, but judging from the hiss James had given when Snape had been sorted, Lily thought it might have something to do with a rivalry between their families, but wasn't sure.

The week had cooled her temper slightly and she could now ask James politely to pass something. Anything more then that and she would explode at him, or humiliate him, which was better, in her opinion.

Talking quietly with Sirius while they waited for their boil cure potion to simmer. 

"Come on Lily, flying isn't that bad. You can borrow my broom. I've got the top of the line Nimbus 1982." Sirius wheedled. 

"Yeah, even you couldn't fall off that." James muttered to her as he dumped some ingredients into his caldron. Sirius had to grab Lily so she would disrupt class to kill his friend. 

"Extremely poor taste James." Sirius admonished. 

"Yeah, well she deserves it." James said. Professor Lightoff, sensing trouble in her classroom wandered by at that moment, stopping Lily from retorting. 

Saturday came quickly and Lily found herself out side on the Quidditch pitch. Professor McGonagall had given Lily, Sirius, Remus, Karrie, Arabella, James and Peter permission to use the pitch for teaching people to fly. Since Lily was the only one who didn't know how to fly, Sirius had managed to get his broom to school to teach her with.

"Lily say it with feeling." Sirius said for the fourth time. 

Lily tried again. "Up!" this time the broom jumped into her hand.

"Good!" Sirius cried. Arabella, who was flying on a school broom, whooped, and Karrie cheered. 

After showing Lily how to mount a broom and start off, Lily was flying with ease. Of course it might have been the fact that James wasn't there. 

Remus had said he needed to talk to James about something and that they wouldn't be going outside. Lily was extremely relieved. Sirius came up on a school broom. "Lucky you." He complained. "You get my broom. You don't get a broom that goes sideways." He moaned and as if to prove his point he started going off. 

"You git, it's you that's making it go sideways." A voice yelled from below. 

Lily swore and dived, stupidly. Trying to remember how to stop was a fruitless exercise since she hadn't been told. Trying to remember anything to help her she felt someone pull her handle straight. 

Lily glanced over to thank Sirius, but found James bringing her broom up. She gulped. 

_Make amends_. Her mind told her. _Fight him with all you got!_ Her heart said. James smiled and her heart flipped. Her mind won. "James?" she asked as they soared around, still connected by James's hand. 

"Yes?" James asked looking at her. His blue eyes looked somber. 

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" James asked smiling. God danm, why did he have to be so cute?

"For being a prat." Lily said. 

"You a prat?" James asked, "Never." 

"Well, James, can we be friends and not fight?"

"I guess we could try." James looked at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

_I'm eleven._ She reasoned with herself. _I can like him if I want to._ "Can we please?" Lily asked.

James smiled. "Of course."

Well, okay, I admit that this went quickly… but remember Lily likes James. It will fade away though. Also, don't tell me eleven year olds don't swear like that. I'll make you meet my brother. He says worse things then what I wrote. 

Also, remember they are eleven. 

Questions? Comments? Simply must gush about how wonderful I am (I am so very aren't I? I make myself so sick sometimes)? Review!


	7. James Potter

*gapes* someone said I was going slowly? *gapes* first time ever! YEAH! 

Here' a chapter I'll probably delete. It's from James's perspective. Tell me if you like it, I might not take it out.

Chapter Seven

James Potter

Lily was an odd girl. James had decided. Her startling green eyes and red hair made her stand out as the pretty type, but James couldn't find it a reason for his heart to race abnormally every time he saw her and his breath to come short. 

All in all, Lily was odd.

He decided this when he had been at Hogwarts nearly a month. He was walking into charms when Sirius caught his arm. "James, where's Remus?" he asked. 

"I dunno, thought he went down early this morning…" James paused and thought about it. Remus appeared beside them suddenly. 

"Top of the morning to you." He said and entered the class. The bags under Remus's eyes were obvious and James wondered what was going on. 

"Oh, well that answered my question." Sirius said, entering the class as the bell rang. 

James hurried to his place as Professor Herald began the lesson. "Today we will be using the map makers charm," he began. "It is a simple charm, and has immense practical uses." 

After a half hour of taking notes, the class was set to making a map of the classroom. James sighed and tried again, "(Latin for making map)"

Lily smiled at him and said, "You do realize you're making the area to big for the paper?" 

"Um- no?" James said. 

"You have to have it in proportion to the room, otherwise it won't be an exact copy. You also have to have knowledge of the room. How wide is the room?" she asked. 

"Uh—" James looked over the walls, trying to discern what it was. 

"If you had been listening you would realize that it is twenty meters wide and thirty meters wide." Lily said looking down at some calculations. 

"Oh."

"You're paper should be, well, twenty centimeters by thirty would be best, but-" she paused and scribbled something down. "It can be anything really." 

"When did you learn this stuff?" James asked.

"Maths." Lily replied.

"What?"

"Oh right, Muggle School. But I expect you wouldn't know stuff like that. Do wizards go to Muggle School?"

"No, we learn basic Maths and reading before we come, from our parents." James replied. He concentrated on trying to size his paper down, but it wasn't working. 

"James, don't do a reduction charm, it won't work, you've got to cut off some of it." Lily said. 

"Wonderful." James said.

"Look it's a smiple cutting charm." Lily sad, looking at the paper and saying "_Corte!" Lily said. the paper was cut, leaving a rectangle, that when James measured it, was exactly the right size._

"Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it in our book." Lily said smugly. She concentrated on her paper and said the charm again "_Corte." _

"_Mapa__ hacienda." James tried again. Lily glanced at his paper and smiled encouragingly. _

"Almost," she said, "Really concentrate on the room, all you know about it and say,_ Mapa hacienda." Lines formed across the page, laying out the room perfectly. _

"Why are you so good at charms?" James asked, trying again, concentrating on the paper, "_Mapa__ hacienda." Lines formed, but didn't finish themselves. _

James sighed and looked at Remus. "Remus looks tired." Lily said raising her hand. 

"Just a little more then usuall, I wonder what's up." James said and then tried again with the map. The lines continued, but still it wasn't perfect. Professor Herald appeared. 

"Yes Miss Evans?" 

"I finished my map and was wondering what to do now." Lily said.

"Very good, you can now get the map to show the people entering the room. It's harder, because you have to think about who will enter. Or you can give the map a connection with the list of students and staff who may enter. But say someone else enters, who is not part of the school. Since you finished your map, you won't have the homework of doing those questions, but I do want it to say who enters the room tomorrow." Professor Herald joked moved away and Lily stared.

"Danm." She whispered.

"I feel sorry for you." James said, wondering if Liy was really going to take the bait.

"You have to do it tonight to, and have to write about it, I just have to get it to work." Lily replied, staring at her map, as if trying to get the answer to appear. 

"_Mapa__ hacienda." James said and the map formed completely this time. he smiled and sat back. _

"James, do you want more homework?" Lily asked.

"You'll help us." James said.

"Or I might not." Lily warned. James sighed and went back to working on the map, just to get Lily.

His mind wasn't really on the task as it began to wander. It darted towards the way Remus had looked when he said hello. He looked haunted and tired. His eyes had seemed more yellow then they're usual gray and they were tired. Lily broke his thought on this by saying, "Did Professor Herald say there was a list of people who were in Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Who worked or attended yes." James said.

"Do you think there's one of all wizards in the world?" 

"Probably." James said, not following.

"I think I've got it." Lily said with a small smiled. She raised her hand. "Professor Herald may I go to the library?" Professor Herald raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright Miss Evans, you are dismissed to the library." He said. Lily gathered her things and left. James returned to his thoughts about Remus, wondering what was wrong with his friend. 

Later that evening Lily returned. She had been in the library in all her spare time and had only just appeared at the end of dinner. She sat down exhausted. "Just let me close my eyes five minutes." She murmured and fell onto the sofa asleep. 

"Well, Charms does take up most of her energy." Sirius observed. "What was she looking up?"

"Professor Herald made a joke to her about the homework, saying she had to find out how to put anyone who entered the charms room on her map." James explained, pulling the book out from under Lily. He pulled out the sheet of paper to show Sirius the map. 

"Good god." Sirius exclaimed, looking at the map, which had a tiny dot that said, 'Arnold Herald' in delicate script. The dot was pacing back and forth and finally left. 

"Do you think it's real?" James asked. 

"Nah." Sirius said. 

Remus came down and was about to head out of the portrait whole when James stopped him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Remus was pale. "My mother's sick, I have to go." Remus said. James was shocked.

"Is-" he stopped.

"I'll tell you later." He clambered out of the hole and disappeared. 

James looked at the place where his friend had been then back at the common room. Lily had sat up and was glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You have my map." She said.

"Oh, sorry." James said, quickly moving over to where Lily was and handing her the paper. He sat down and told Sirius what Remus had said.

Lily looked worried as she pulled out her astronomy homework. "That's terrible." Lily said. 

"Why are you doing astronomy?" James asked.

"We have it tonight, if you don't remember. Perfect opportunity, since it's the full moon tonight." Lily replied, taking out her notes.

James sighed. "Danm." He said brushing a hand through his hair and grabbing his bag. "Will you help us Lily?" he asked.

Lily hit him. "I'm not doing the homework, going over notes." She said. James glared at her.

"Why do you do the homework so soon?" Sirius asked settling back and searching for the assignment.

"Because if I don't, then I'll end up like you two gits." Lily laughed. James's heart skipped a beat.

"That's nice of you." James said. 

Arabella walked over, she looked slightly somber, but sat down among them. "Such terrible company you keep Lily, I thought I might join." 

Sirius placed an arm over her shoulder and cried out "My dear Arabella, my sweet what would I do with out you?" 

Arabella went red but laughed along with the rest of them. "Sirius Black what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing my sweet, my pearl!" Sirius said. he grinned.

"Sirius!" Arabella squealed. 

James looked at his friends and relaxed slightly. Peter and Karrie, and Frank joined them and they studied for astronomy that night. James only once wondered if Remus was okay.

Finally they got up and gathered their things for astronomy. Looking out the window, he heard a wolf howl. 

Back to Lily next chapter. 

Please review.


	8. It Takes Two

Short chapter here, but it needed to end. So please review!

Chapter Eight

It Takes Two

Lily rushed into the Charms room and gasped as a small dot labeled, 'Lily Evans' appeared. She giggled and ran up to Professor Herald. "Here Professor!" she said. 

Professor Herald took the parchment and gasped. "Miss Evans—where did you find this?"

"I made it sir." Lily said, her happy expression died slightly. "It was homework."

Professor Herald stared at her. "It was a joke Lily. A joke!" he studied the map, "But it is excellent work. I have to study it."

"You mean that wasn't the homework?" Lily asked, the blood draining from her face. 

"Miss Evans, I won't expect the homework from tonight from you if you managed this properly. Very few people can do this. It's extremely complicated." Professor Herald smiled at her. "I'll give you full marks and extra credit for today and tomorrow if this works!" 

Lily stared, "But it wasn't-" 

"Miss Evans, sit down." Professor Herald said, smiling. "It will be okay." 

James came in and sat next to Lily. "You didn't bloody tell me that wasn't our homework!" she hissed. 

"Oh, but it was a wonderful joke since it didn't-"

"Oh but it did!" Lily snapped. 

James stared "It worked?" he whispered as the class started. Lily seemed to not be talking to him again. 

"What did James do?" Karrie asked as they went into the Great Hall. 

"He didn't inform me that our charms homework did not include something that I spent _hours on." Lily said. Karrie looked properly shocked._

"But that's mean!" 

"What is?" Arabella asked, joining them.

"James told Lily that we had other homework in charms!" Karrie said.

Arabella winced, she knew Lily well enough to know how hard that would be. "Did you tell Professor Herald."

"He was in on the joke to." Lily seethed, sitting as far away from James, Sirius and Peter. 

The other two girls looked at their friend curiously. "What happened?" Arabella asked, a grin on her face.

Lily suddenly became very interested in the Cornish pasty she was eating. Sirius bounded over and sat next to Lily. "James sends his dearest apologies to you Lily, and asks how can he make it up to you?"

Lily appeared to be ignoring Sirius to. "So Bell what was the actual charms homework?"

"Lily, I thought you did that for extra credit, not as homework." Sirius said, looking worried.

Arabella looked at Sirius curiously. "What happened Sirius?" she asked.

"Arabella!" Lily cried.

"Lily just- OWWWWW!" He screamed. Lily looked satisfied and continued to eat as Sirius limped back to his friends.

"I should see if Remus is back." Karrie said.

"Yeah, he can be an affective messenger, since Lily won't kill his feet." Arabella said. "You stomped on my toe as well." She said to Lily.

"Playing footsy with Sirius?" Lily asked. Arabella blushed.

"No!"

"Look I stayed up to late last night, I can't deal with this!" Lily said and stormed off to the library. 

"She better not take to many new subjects in third year." Arabella said.

"She's had a hard time of it." Karrie said.

Lily couldn't concentrate on the book. It was long and boring, but the anger in her was boiling. 

_The circle of light, the spell that ends in many things-_ Lily tried again, but again she was mixing up words. 

_Lucky it's not Friday._ She thought. 

She looked up to see Remus. He looked older. His eyes were a strangly yellow, and his hair looked gray almost. 

"Remus are you okay?" she asked, the anger fleeing till she needed it. Remus looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I guess." He said. 

"You look-"

"A mess I'm sure. Last night I told James my mother was ill, when in fact it was me. I didn't want visitors." Remus closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked coming closer.

"Lily please don't tell anyone about this?" Remus asked, looking up, pleading.

"Of course not!" Lily cried.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Remus said and headed off. Lily looked at the section he was in. she frowned and picked up the book that Remus had had. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. She shrugged and decided to get it out. _

"Lily?" James asked. Lily turned away from him, still reading. "Lily are you going to listen to me?" Lily got up and began to walk towards her dormitory. James grabbed her arm.

"Get off." Lily said.

"Not until you-OWWWWW!" James cried as Lily stomped on his foot and went up the stairs to her dormitory. 

Mary looked up. "What was that about?" 

"Nothing." James lied. 

Lily wanted to giggle, but restrained herself until she was in her room where she fell on her bed in giggles. Heather looked at her curiously.

"Lily?" she asked.

"The look on his face." Lily said giggling. Heather looked at her.

"An explanation?" she asked.

"Oh!" Lily sat up and looked at her roommate. "I just stomped on James's foot." 

"Holding a grudge long enough Lily?" Arabella asked coming into the room.

"Look, I know it's stupid, but every time I ever do anything James spoils it." Lily said. she fell back the laughter dying down. 

"An example?" Arabella asked.

"My eyes are supposedly the same color as Slytherin house's color. Oh terrible I know, but he said it behind my back and it hurt since I can't change them."

"Like you should!" Heather cried.

"I can't do transfiguration right either according to him. and my charms—" tears pooled in her eyes and she turned over. The day had been so emotional.

"Lily?" Arabella asked.

"Sorry, I can't do this." Lily sobbed. "I _hate_ mood swings." She told them coming back up.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Herald asked as she packed up her stuff. "May I see you after class?"

"Now?" Lily asked.

"Well yes." Professor Herald said. Lily waved her friends ahead and came to stand before her professor. "Miss Evans, I just wanted to congratulate you on the map you made for this class. It works no matter who we bring in, no matter the guise we put on. It means fifty points to Gryffindor, and you get extra credit for doing something most seventh years wouldn't even think about doing, let alone getting right."

Lily flushed with pleasure and thanked her teacher before hurrying out to tell her friends. She was cut short by James appearing. She turned around and bumped into Remus. "Oh hello Remus." Lily said, slightly flustered.

"Hullo Lily, may I walk you to the hall?" he asked. Lily groaned inwardly and tried to think of a reason not to.

"Thank you." Lily said, forcing a smile.

Remus talked to her quietly while they made their way up to the Great Hall. Lily sighed as they entered. James, spotting Remus jumped up and waved him over. Lily was obliged to follow. 

"Remus my mate!" Sirius cried, thumping Remus on the back. Lily winced, it looked like it hurt. "How's your mum?"

"She's a lot better thank you." Remus said, smiling and sitting down. Lily tried to move away but Remus looked at her and she sat down next to him. 

"What are you playing at?" she asked quietly as Arabella and Karrie stared at her.

"Hmm, children should get along, you and James can sit at the same table."

"What if I'm mad at Sirius as well?" Lily asked.

"Well, don't see what Sirius could do to get under Lily's skin." Karrie said sitting down. "How's your mum Re?"

"She's much better thank you." Remus said, smiling at Karrie's nickname for him.

"Well Remus, glad you're back." Arabella said.

Remus nodded and served himself some food. Lily wished he would just say he had been ill. 

She sighed and glared at the butter, wishing they had learned the hovering charm. "James pass the butter please." She said icily. 

James looked up surprised. "Of course." He said, handing the butter to Remus, who handed it to Lily. 

"So Peter," Lily began, but was cut off by Remus getting up and going to sit next to Arabella on the other side of the table. Lily glared at him. there was one seat between her and James now.

She glared at him. He took out his wand and spilled her pumpkin juice. Lily fumed and took his cup and poured it over his head. To shocked to do anything about it, James sat there. Lily left the hall.

"Well, that really worked Remus." Arabella noted.

"I was just trying." Remus said.

please review!


	9. Glimpses

Suddenly realized that the dream Lily has plays off of Pensive, a wonderful fic about James and Lily in 6th year, well no I praticaly copied it, so I give credit for the orginal fic to Oy! Angelina, but since I changed it --- . So I changed it. Really, I've been reading it to much lately to remember it's not mine. Maybe that's why my brain is so overloaded with Harry Potter fiction stuff.

Chapter Nine

Plans

Remus, Peter, Karrie and Arabella were huddled in a corner talking.

"We have to do something to make them talk to each other again." Arabella said. 

"Yes but what?" Peter asked.

"Well, Lily said something about James saying something about her eyes." Arabella said. "I'm assuming it was the reason for their ummm- fighting with each other, in the beginning."

"Oh yes, James was commenting how pretty she was and I guess he knew she was eavesdropping and changed the subject." Remus said. 

"Makes sense." Karrie mused.

"Well what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"Can't really have them pouring their juice all over each other all the time." Karrie noted. 

"It would help." Remus said. 

"Seriously, I don't know." Arabella said. It was sediment shared by the whole group.

Lily sat back and sighed. 

The library was her refuge, since the other's had all sat with James, in an attempt to get them talking again.

She wanted, in a small way, to forgive James, but what he had done, and what she was sure he would do, was something Lily decided she could never forgive. 

She put her head down and closed her eyes. She was tired she realized. 

Lily found herself in the land of dreams, but couldn't really believe it. She watched herself, at what looked like sixteen, standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. James was standing there too. He was staring at her; hurt and loss were printed on his features.

"I was an amusement?" Lily asked, sounding very hurt. 

"No." 

"The why the hell did Remus say that? Remus doesn't lie!" Lily screamed. "Well, I guess I was wrong, Remus lies about more in the world then anything your small mind can comprehend. 

"HIS MOTHER IS ILL?" Lily yelled. James stared at her. 

"Remus doesn't lie. Anything he lies about he has a good reason for it." 

"Well I guess this proved you wrong." Lily stormed out of the room. James fell onto one of the couches. 

A girl appeared. "What was she talking about?" Karrie asked.

"I can't tell you." James said wearily, taking off his glasses. 

"You should go to sleep."

"I will Kare, I will." James stood and walked off towards the stairs. "Kare, I'm going to wait for Lily, don't tell her." 

"I won't." Karrie said. James left and Karrie fell on the couch. She began to cry.

Frank appeared. "Karrie?" Karrie didn't look up. "Karrie what's the matter?" Frank moved to sit on the floor by Karrie. "You love him, don't you?"

Karrie looked up, her face tear streaked. "I think I do." Frank looked down at his hands. 

"Karrie, why?" he asked quietly.

"Because—" Karrie stopped. Frank looked up at her and moved towards her, cutting off her words by kissing her.

Lily looked away. She felt someone shaking her.

"Miss Evans?" a voice asked. Lily brought herself up, her eyes bleary. She looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor- just tired, what are we talking about?" Lily asked, trying to find the blackboard.

"Miss Evans we're in the library. It's curfew." Professor McGonagall said, smiling slightly. 

"Oh." Lily said, gathering her things. She hurried away, trying to shake the last fragments of the dream away.

She nearly ran into Professor Herald and a professor she didn't know, but turned a corner and hid before they saw her. 

"It's amazing how well it worked, considering that she didn't know." Professor Herald said.

"The she was probably asleep during it all." The other said.

"Oh, we know she was." Professor Herald said, passing by Lily's hiding place. "Professor Lightoff made sure of it."

"Sleeping draft?" the other teacher asked.

"Much more affective, the selective sleeping draft. Choose a single person and only that person will fall asleep at a give time and wake up, with in a twenty four hour range." Professor Herald said.

"Very clever." The other said as the rounded a bend. Lily wondered who they were talking about. 

Bursting into the common room, Lily looked around for James. Relieved to find him not there, Lily hurried over to where Peter, Karrie, Arabella and Remus were. "Hi!" she said brightly, sitting down amidst her chattering friends. The sudden silence alerted Lily to the fact that she wasn't welcome there. "I'm just saying hi, I'm for bed!" she hurried off, wondering what her friends were talking about, and if she was a subject of interest in the group. 

Settling on her bed she looked up and saw Heather and Jillian whispering together. They glared at her. She flung up her hands and returned to the common room. She sat down near the fire place where a red-head was playing chess against Mary. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched as the little pieces moved.

Wizard chess had been explained to her by James. 

Shaking off the though, Lily opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. 

"Charlie!" Mary said. "That was cheating!"

"Is my brother cheating on you?" The red-head asked looked up with a grin. Mary looked like she was going to hit the boy.

"Bill and I are friends."

"And I'm in second year." Charlie replied.

"Hmm." Mary replied. "You should be doing something about the divination homework you got. I saw is Charlie Weasley."

Charlie sighed and looked up. "We're playing a game!"

"You'll win in two moves, take them and get along with your homework. Employ a first year to think of horrible things to happen to you." Mary said smiling. "Like Lily Evans."

Lily looked up from her book. "What?" she asked.

"Charlie Weasley, he wants your help with his divination homework." Mary said. 

Charlie groaned and sat back. "Your go."

"Knight to E7." Mary said.

"Check and mate." Charlie said, grinning. Mary gave him a disapproving glare then got up.

"I have homework, ask Lily for suggestions." Mary said and walked away. Charlie pulled open his bag and beckoned Lily over.

"I just need help thinking up something terrible to happen to me in the next month." 

"You play Quidditch?" Lily asked.

"I do." Charlie replied.

"Terrible as in deadly or terrible as in you'll fail something. Though the latter seems worse." Lily asked.

"Deadly." Charlie said grinning. "Professor Trelawney is like that." 

"You'll get hit by a buldger that will knock you to the ground from fifty feet." Lily said.

"Excellent."

"You'll get burnt by some creature in Care of Magical creatures, third degree I believe." Lily supplied.

"Wonderful!" 

"Hmmm let's see, in Herbology you'll get attacked by some plant…"

"That's a good one."

"In Divination you'll have an attack, heart failure? No a lung attack."

"A what a what?" Charlie asked.

"You're lungs with collapse on themselves." Lily clarified. 

"You're great at this." Charlie said scribing the suggestions down. "Any more I should know about?"

"None, but if it's a comfort you'll survive to die when you're 31." Lily said smiling.

"Wonderful." Charlie said and began his homework. Lily wandered towards her dormitory. 

"Lily?" it was James. Lily closed her eyes.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can we talk?"

"No." Lily said and hurried up the stairs. 


	10. Quidditch

Okay, here I be, back again. It's longer then usual, and Lily has some problems, but really be gald. I'm on page 35 longest I ever wrote in one week. So chapter ten. There is plenty more. Seventeen after Lily does something with the Circle of Light…. But you have to find out what it is….

Chapter Ten

Quidditch

It was warm for October and Lily was weighed down by her satchel. Glancing up at Hogwarts Lily had to smile. Hogwarts was wonderful. 

Settling down next to a tree Lily gazed out over the lake. "What are you doing?" a cold voice asked. Lily looked around.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Snape." The boy said, coming around the tree. Lily glared at him. 

"What can I do for you?" Lily asked stiffly. The boy flopped down and pushed his long hair away from his shoulders.

"A simple conversation."

"Why with me?" Lily asked her lip curling.

"Because you don't seem to have much else going on." The boy said, his black eyes looking barely interested in the wonderful sight of the sun setting.

"That's no reason for conversation." Lily said. _A Slytherin pitying a Gryffindor, how interesting_. Lily thought.

"I find it useful to converse with others." Snape said.

"Go away Snape, I have to study." Lily said, sighing.

"I can sit here as it is not claimed by another." Snape said. Lily snorted. 

"You sound like Petunia." Lily said and stood. "It was _nice_," she said sarcastically, then turned, "To meet you Snape."

The first Quidditch match of the year was held on the first Sunday of November. The sky was clear and blue and Lily found herself shedding a warm jacket as she sat in the stands above the green. 

"You'll just love it Lily!" Arabella said.

"I'm sure I will!" Lily said excitedly. "Who's on the team?" 

"Well, Norris Kander is our keeper, she's right good to," Karrie said. "Hassler, what's his first name Bell?"

"Chance." Arabella said. 

"Yeah him and Gada Lords, she's leaving next year, leaving a space for a chaser. Chance and Gada and—oh I can never remember his name-" Karrie said.

"Edan." Arabella supplied. 

"Right Chance Hassler, Gada Lords and Edan Broner are our chasers." Karrie continued. 

"Charlie Weasley is our Seeker. Our two beaters are Qioa Jiang and Irene Lefty." Arabella said. 

"Charlie Weasley is our seeker?" Lily asked. She felt a knot form in her stomach. 

"Why?" Karrie asked a sly smile on her face. "You fancy him? He's only two years older then us."

Lily flushed and glared at her friend. "No I don't Karrie Petigrew, don't even suggest it."

"Alright." Karrie said with a knowing smile. Lily kicked her.

"I'm just saying it looks fishy!" the voice belonged to Sirius Black and he flung himself out in the seat next to Arabella. "How are you my pet, my lovely?" he asked. Lily went livid.

"You-"she pointed a finger at Peter, Karrie, Arabella and searched for Remus but didn't find him. Instead she saw James and went quiet. Frank came by and sat next to Karrie.

"So this your first match?" Frank asked Lily.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Don't worry about it." Frank said flashing her a smile. "You're smart Lily; you must know all the rules by now."

"I have my book with me!" Lily said, holding up her now battered copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. 

"Excellent." Heather said as she settled in the tier above Lily and her friends. _Not after I'm done with them. Lily thought as she caught sight of James again. _

Suddenly the crowd began to cheer. Lily looked down at the field to see the Gryffindor team coming on to the pitch. She cheered along with her house and looked at the other team. 

The Ravenclaws came onto the field and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins applauded. 

Mrs. Dublebee, the teacher who taught flying to the first years and was referee for the Quidditch matches came on to the field. "Who's our captain?" Lily asked as she saw a tall girl step forward, offering her hand to the Ravenclaw captain.

"Gada Lords. It's a right shame she's leaving next year. One of the best captains ever. Haven't lost a game with her as captain." Arabella said. 

Mrs. Dublebee blew her whistle and they were off. The announcer cracked on. "And their off, Gryffindor in possession. Lords passes to Hassler to Broner, back to Lords, and SHE SCORES!" The crowd exploded. 

"Gryffindor in possession, but Kadlie takes the quaffle and is flying up the pitch, Lords steals and passes to Broner, Broner to Lords, to Hassler, looks like a Porskoff Ploy, but no, Ravenclaw takes the quaffle, Hassler steals it back and SCORE!" Lily was amazed at the skill she was seeing. The game was exhilarating to watch. 

Suddenly Lily felt as if the world was exploding around her. She rose and cheered with each new goal that her house made, but the knot in her stomach was making it hard for her to breath. The score was 100 to zero to Gryffindor when Charlie went into a dive. Lily watched him with interest and saw the Ravenclaw seeker trying to follow him, but it was obvious Charlie was going to get the snitch. 

Suddenly Lily couldn't sit anymore. She fell on the ground and curled up. No one noticed, they all cheered when Charlie caught the snitch and then there was a gasp. Lily felt the knot release itself and she looked up to see Charlie falling. Blood was spattered around and Lily began to cry. 

"Lily?" James was beside her. "Lily what's the matter?" Lily curled up and began to rock back and forth. 

The redhead was slowing as Madame Comfrey hurried onto the field. "Bell, help me." James said looking very worried. Arabella looked down at her friend who was curled up sobbing.

"Oh my god, Lily what's the matter." Arabella knelt by her friend. Lily shook her head, still sobbing. 

Karrie joined James and Arabella. "Lily?" she asked. Lily couldn't answer. 

She tried to find her voice, but it wasn't working. 

"We have to get her somewhere." James said, pulling her up. Tears still flowing freely, Lily followed James. 

Lily looked around and saw Bill Weasley. She had stopped crying finally, after taking a hysteria potion. Madame Comfrey had smiled and said it was okay, but Lily felt something was wrong.

She had made an off hand prediction, and it had come true. It was scary knowing that. She had also heard voices. They sounded familiar and yet older. She tried to remember the conversation.

_"Life is pain! If you don't know that Lily then why are you here?"_

_"I'm here because you're here; I won't go until you die. And then I'm not leaving until I die."_

_"We have a son to care for."_

_"James, I love you with more power in the world. I love Harry the same way, but you're risking yourself to step out there into the world and leaving me here knowing I could do nothing to save you?"_

_"I swear I love you."_

_"I swear I love you."_

_"Wherever you go,"_

_"I shall follow you to the end,"_

_"Whenever you stop,"_

_"I will stop also,"_

_"Whatever you say,"_

_"It doesn't matter,"_

_"Because I love you,"_

_"Because our love is true."___

_"I swear I love you James Potter."_

_"I swear I love you Lily Evans."_

_"Joined as one."___

_"I can't just stay here!"_

_ "Lily, I can't let Sirius do this for us."_

_"James, Harry is so important. I've known almost all my wizarding life that my son is going to bring about the fall of the dark lord." The voice broke down. _

_"Lily, what's the matter?"_

_"James, when we were in first year I had a dream. I dreamed you died and Voldemort was there. He killed you and he was going to kill me. I saw him doing it. I Saw it."_

_"Bullshit, I won't let you die!"_

_"James, I won't let you die."_

"I'm going crazy." Lily said to herself quietly. 

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"Oh nothing." Lily said. Bill turned back to his brother. "Who's Voldemort?" 

Bill flinched. "Please don't say the name." Bill whispered. 

"Sorry."

"You-Know-Who is a very bad wizard who just came into power. He's trying to take over the wizarding community and keep it all wizards, not half, or muggle born, just pure blooded."

"I guess that means me." Lily mused. 

Bill looked up. "What's your name again?"

"Lily Evans."

"Yeah, I guess that means you." Bill said, his eyes flashing something Lily didn't get. "But don't worry about it; you can't get hurt when you're at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is the only wizard who you-know-who is afraid of."

"I guess that would be protection against the world." Lily said. _But what about my family? She thought and lay back on her bed. "I'm sorry about Charlie."_

"Don't worry about him; he's taken farther falls then the rest of them, what with looking out for the twins." Bill said, smiling.

"You have twin—siblings?"

"Brothers, Fred and George, their one and causing more trouble then their worth." Bill said smiling. "Can't believe how much. Almost as much as Charlie here."

Lily smiled. "I wish I had loving siblings." She said quietly.

"You don't?" Bill asked, surprised.

"No, Petunia thinks I'm a freak because I have magic." Lily said quietly.

"Is she older or younger?" Bill asked.

"She's older."

"She's probably just jealous that you have something she doesn't." Bill said.

"You think so?" Lily asked, brightening. 

"Yeah. Look Lily, if you ever just need to talk to someone, I'm free a lot of the time, you can just come and talk." Bill said with an honest smile.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer someday." Lily said smiling at the older boy.

What do you think of that?


	11. Full

Thank you Tom Girl! You're the only one who reviews! Well, Chapter eleven here. Still a lot more to go, and then there's second year! And third! And fourth! And fifth! And sixth! (I'm going to enjoy the sixth year) and seventh and then the afterwards…

Chapter Eleven

Full

Lily looked out the window and smiled at the full moon. It was so pretty. Wishing she could go outside, but knowing the danger of having werewolves in the forbidden Forest, she settled back in the wide window sill. 

The light was excellent for reading, but Lily couldn't find where the words were. She sighed and pulled out her reading glasses. The words jumped into cleared forms and Lily began to read again.

_The Circle of Light is probably the most effective defense spells, ever created. It asks the land, a deep and ancient spell, to protect one person.  However, there are drawbacks to it. _

_The Circle of Light involves keeping one person safe from anything and everything that would wish harm upon the recipient of the spell. This can be modified to those who wish to kill, kidnap, or anything mortally harming to the person._

_Another drawback is that it can only be in one place. The spell does not move around with the person, it is fixed. _

_Also, once placed, the Circle of Light can never again be placed upon the same ground._

_The spell will remain in place until the persons death, or until a person completes all seventeen tasks that the Circle of Light makes for the person to travel through. _

Lily glared at the page and then at her homework. "Why do we have to learn about this stupid spell?" she asked.

"Because." A voice said from above her. She looked up to see James sitting in the rafters.

"What are you doing up there?" Lily asked sourly.

"I'm doing homework." James replied loftily. 

"Right." Lily said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you had glasses." James said changing the subject.

"They're reading glasses." Lily replied. "So why must we learn about the Circle of Light? I mean, we're not going to learn how to cast it."

"No, I don't think we are. I guess it's just Professor Ofira. She doesn't do anything but make us read. I wish we'd have a practical class." James said, he shifted on his bean and looked down. "What do you think about the Circle of Light?"

"It's stupid. Why cast a spell like this? If there are so many drawbacks, then why not just choose a different spell?"

"Ah, but the Circle of Light is highly effective, which is why people use it. I wishh I could break through all seventeen of the tasks." James mused.

"They're probably really hard." Lily said.

"Probably." James admitted. "But you can bring a group in and then have the final person go in and find out who the Circle is protecting."

"Yeah, but who would you bring?" Lily asked.

"My self, I'm good at transfiguration." James said, "Sirius, he's good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. You because of your charms work. Peter for herbology, Arabella for all around knowing spells. And possibly Karrie. She's a good person, but—I don't know."

"Karrie's good at a lot of things, like Arabella."

"Is she good at chess?" James asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her play. Why?"

"Chess is always a part of any enchantment that's slightly traditional. If I went into the Circle of Light I'd want a good chess player. There's always some type of something to do with chess." James said smiling.

"I think Karrie's passable." Lily said.

"Well, it's a good thing we'll never have to enter a Circle, cause we'd probably be useless." James said.

There was a pause. 

"You wouldn't bring Remus?" Lily asked.

James looked up. "Course I would! I forgot, Remus is better at most of all the other things that the rest of us aren't and Remus is better at Defense Against the Dark Arts then Sirius even. I just forgot him because he's sick."

"Tonight?" Lily asked frowning, trying to remember seeing Remus in the common room. "I hope he can see the moon, it's so beautiful." Lily said sighing.

James sat up straight all of a sudden. "What did you say?" he asked urgently.

"I hope he can see the moon?" Lily said, slightly confused. 

"Do you have a lunar chart with you?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily said, still confused. 

"Can I borrow it for a second?" James asked.

"Of course." Lily stood and pushed the paper into James's reaching hands. He studying it for a moment and then looked at her.

"How long have we been at Hogwarts?"

"We're coming up to Christmas break, um, September, October, November. Three months." Lily said counting on her fingers.

"Oh my god." James said. he jumped down from his beam and hurried down the steps, "I'm borrowing this for a while!" he yelled after him as he hurried down the stairs. Lily watched him hurry down and wondered what was going on.

She pulled out another lunar chart and studied it. The full moon had been on August thirty first, September twenty ninth, October twenty eight, and November twenty sixth, tonight. Lily shook her head, wondering what was going on. 

_Well, we weren't in school in August. _Lily thought. _September, let's see, I was working on- Lily pulled out her diary and flipped to the page. _

_September 29th,_

_I'm rushed for time at the moment. I finally have figured out to connect the map to the international list of wizards and witches. It took hours, but I've got it. I'm so sure of it. _

_Later_

_James is insufferable, he took my map. Well, lucky he can't copy it. _

_Remus's mother is ill. He's gone to her. I really hope she gets better, Remus is so nice. Well, I have to go._

_~Lily_

Lily frowned. She flipped through her diary again and found October twenty eight.

_October 28th_

_Finally we get to things that actually interest me in Charms. We're doing 'Wingardiam Leviosa'. At last!_

_I feel sorry for Remus though, he was sick today and couldn't come to class. He missed a wonderful lesson!_

Lily frowned at the page. 

_November 26th_ she wrote.

_James just ran out of the tower with my lunar calendar with a look of shock on his face. I talked to him civilly to._

_Today I saw my first Quidditch match, which was wonderful, but something's bothering me._

_Remus has been sick on the last two full moons and he's sick tonight. This should mean something to me, but I can't see it. _

_I'm researching the Circle of Light for defense against the dark arts, which is deadly boring, and seems to have no purpose. _

_Oh! I think- no maybe- I have to go!_

_~Lily_

Lily stood and hurried down the stairs. If this worked she would never see Remus the same way again. But then again, he had the perfect right.

"Arabella?" Lily asked the next morning. She looked tired, a rare occurrence. 

"Lily, did you sleep at all last night?" Arabella asked looking concered. 

"No." Lily answered. "Bell do you have a copy of _Magical Beast and Where to Find them_?"

"No, I don't. why?" Arabella replied, putting scrambled eggs on her plate. 

"I need to look something up." Lily replied. 

"Kare might." Arabella said nodding to where Karrie was entering the hall. Lily hurried over to her firend.

"Karrie do you have a copy of _Magical Beasts and where to find them?" Lily asked. Karrie shook her head._

"Danm." Lily said and rushed out of the hall. She bumped into James, Sirius and Peter. 

"Im just saying that it could be risky-" Peter was saying but stopped when Lily bumped into them.

"JAMES!" Lily cried launching herself at James. "You have the copy from the library!" James looked at Lily like she was out of her mind.

"What?" James asked.

"I need that book." Lily said, pointing at a red bound book that was clutched in James's hands.

"Why?" James asked, looking scared slightly.

"I need to look something up for an extra credit project." Lily lied. If Remus was what she thought he was, then James would have confronted him today. It wouldn't do for James to go over protective of his friend. James looked at her oddly before handing her the book. "Thank you!" Lily cried and hugged James and hurried off towards the library. 

_Werewolf_

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

_The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure, though potion makers are on the brink of discovering a potion to make the werewolf a gentler creature. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. _

_To identify the human form of the werewolf, one must study their behaverue before and after the full moon. Tiredness and bags under the eyes before and after are common. There is a shift from the normal color of the eyes to a slightly more yellow then  normal. The afflicted person will become tesity and irritable before the moon, and also know the exact date of the next moon._

Lily looked at the page and felt tears raising in her eyes. "Poor Remus." Lily said quietly. She shut the book and hurried to find James. 

She would have to return the book and go and see Remus.

Her plans went astray when she heard Peter, James and Sirius talking. She slipped behind a statue and listened. 

"-If it goes wrong though-"

"Peter, I'm top of the class in transfiguration, I can get this done." James said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to be?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, it's going to involve _a lot of studying."_

"I know that, but how long?"

"It takes some wizards _years to get it done. And we're underage." James said._

Confused about what they were talking about, Lily moved away from the statue and hurried towards them making a lot of noise. 

"Here's the book James. Thanks!" Lily said cheerfully and hurried away. 

James Potter was odd. 


	12. Confrontation

I'm really sorry this didn't come up sooner…

Anyway, I was on a trip for three days, I'll have chapter thirteen up soon. It looks like a very good chapter!

Chapter Twelve

Confrontation

Lily walked into the hospital wing. She looked for Madame Comfrey and not seeing her, hurried over to where she saw Remus.

"Remus?" Lily asked. Remus looked up at her, his yellow eyes looked scared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low growling voice.

"Remus, did James come and see you this morning?" Remus turned over and groaned.

"Yes." He said not facing her.

"Remus, I know." Lily sat down next to her friend.

"Why are you here then?" Remus turned over to look at her.

"Because Remus, you're my friend and I care about you. No matter what you are." Lily looked at him.

"You don't care?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"No. it's not your fault you were bitten." Lily said.

"You don't care that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"No." Lily said. She saw his eyes go bright with tears. 

"God, I've never had such good friends." Remus turned over on his pillow.

"What more did you expect, you're so nice." Lily said. 

"But I'm a monster." Remus said.

"At least you didn't want to be and you try to be normal." Lily said.

"I wasn't supposed to come to Hogwarts. I was going to be home schooled. I couldn't have a little brother or sister, I had nothing to give my parents, and now-" Remus shook slightly as he cried into his pillow.

"Remus it's okay." Lily said, slipping onto the floor and touching her friends check. "Remus, I'm still your friend no matter what happens. I think-" Lily stopped to comprehend her words but then went on "I think I would die for you." 

Remus looked at her in complete shock. "Why? Why am I afflicted with this? You should hate me by rights and you don't!"

"Remus, I know it's not what you expected, but I'm still your friend. I'm going to go now. I'll come back at the end of the day."

"Thank you Lily." Remus sobbed. Lily stood, patting Remus on the back and hurried out of the hospital wing before anyone saw her. 

Lily hurried into the great hall, wondering if she would be too late to grab some breakfast. Luckily she still had half an hour to eat. She sighed as she sat down next to Arabella.

"Where were you?" Arabella asked.

"I was wandering the halls, what do you think?" Lily asked, glancing at her schedule. 

"Oh I don't know." Karrie said loftily, "You could've been doing something with someone."

Lily blushed horribly. "Kare, we're eleven." She reminded her friend.

"I know." Karrie said. "I wasn't talking about what you're thinking about-"Arabella, Lily and her all went red "But you might have been kissing someone."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was in the library for your information." 

"No you weren't." Arabella said. "We went looking for you."

"What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Arabella and Karrie stared at her. 

"What?" Karrie asked.

Lily shook her head. "Sorry, Muggle thing." She looked down at her plate.

"So where were you?" Arabella asked.

"I was talking to someone." Lily mumbled. She wasn't sure if Remus would want anyone to know about him being a werewolf, and Lily didn't want anyone thinking she was breaking any rules, which she had done.

"Who?" Karrie asked raising her eyebrows.

Lily pushed her toast around her plate. "I'm not telling."

"But aren't we your friends?" Arabella said with a pout.

"Mad horses couldn't drag it out of me." Lily said. "Pass me the jam."

Arabella handed the platter to Lily thinking. "Where were you?" she asked.

Lily put the jam on her toast and looked up, her green eyes wide, "Now that would more then likely give me away, unless you're as thick as the castle walls."

Karrie considered for a moment. "Well, you weren't in any of your usual spots, so I'm guessing it was pretty danm secret." Lily only nodded, grinning slightly. "Well, with a Slytherin."

Instead of rising out of her seat livid, Lily kept a check on her temper and shook her head amiably. "Far from it Karrie. It fact, opposite direction." 

"So a Gryffindor?" Arabella asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Lily asked. She glanced at her watch and groaned. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Wonderful." Arabella said, searching in her bag for her homework. "Do you get this Circle of Magic stuff?"

"Circle of Light." Karrie corrected at the same time as Lily.

"Yeah, it's really stupid." Lily said, digging in her bag and pulling out her homework. 

"How did you manage three rolls?" Karrie asked.

"I had a lot to say on the subject." Lily said glancing around. She spotted James, Sirius and Peter coming into the hall. "One second." She hurried up to the friends. "James, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." James said looking slightly confused. He moved away from his friends saying "I'll be right back, you look at those books."

"Studying?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well-" James said looking uncomfortable. 

"Wasn't about that Potter." Lily said, holding out her hand. "I want my lunar chart back."

James frowned. "What?"

"Lunar calendar?" Lily asked.

"Oh right." James said sighed. He shuffled through his bag and took out a folded bit of paper. "No, not that—" he frowned at the paper then dropped it back in his bag. He pulled out a crumpled chart. "Sorry." He winced.

"I would hate you for this, but I've decided to forgive you, so may as well not start out like that again. And James, you could make a map of your bag so you know where everything is, like the one I made for charms." Lily pulled out her own. "See, you use the charm and then you can password protect it. Like mine is 'The Messier the better'." Lily touched her wand to the paper and lines formed. They revealed her bag, which was messy.

"Cool." James said. He frowned. "Lily, can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I just have to go see Remus later."

"A ha!" Arabella cried as she and Karrie walked over. 

"So Remus is it?" Karrie crowed. 

"No it's not Remus." Lily said in a condescending tone. "Remus was sick last night and I want to see if he's better."

"Then mind if we come?"

"Not in the least." Lily lied. The girls looked disappointed but then smiled at James.

"So you guys back to being friends?"

"Yeah, I guess." James said, running a hand through his messy hair. He straightened his glasses and said "Well, I have to eat in ten minutes, so bye." 

"Remus?" Lily asked quietly. She had skipped lunch to come and talk with him. he could sit up now. 

"Yes lily?" he answered. His voice wasn't growly any more either. 

"What are they going to do?" Lily asked quietly.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"James and Sirius and Peter?"

"I don't know." Remus said looking puzzled, "why?" 

"Oh ,I don't know. They're going around and actually studying and looking worried. They were talking about something to do with transfiguration."

"I don't know either Lily." Remus said. "But I'll tell you if they tell me."

"You will?" Lily asked, looking like Remus had offered her a gift beyond compare.

"If they will let me, then yes." Remus smiled at her. "You should go get some lunch."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Lunch, you, eat?" Remus asked.

"Oh right. Well Remus, I'll come back with the girls later tonight. And I promise I won't tell anyone I know your secret." Lily got up from her chair.

"Thanks Lily, you're the greatest."

Lily blushed. "No you are."

"I refuse to get into the contest none as 'no I/you are.'" Remus said with a small smile. "Even though you are."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'm off."

"Bye Lily." Remus said.

Lily smiled and hurried away from her friend. She was busy in thought when she bumped into James, again.

She smiled at him and at Sirius. "Hi you guys." She said.

Sirius backed away. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"I'm sorry about stepping on your foot." Lily said sincerely. "I just let my temper get in the way. sorry Sirius."

Sirius looked at her warily. Finally he offered his hand. "Okay. Apology excepted."

James gave him a look. "What?"

"Well Sir, I'm not sure about you but if Lily was mad at you, there must have been a reason." James said.

"Oh right. Sorry about whatever I did." Sirius said. Lily looked at him, sreaching for sincerity.

"Lily," James said. "Sirius has a problem with short term stuff. He had this problem when he realized he'd have to start apologizing every five minutes."

"Oh." Lily looked at Sirius. "So, apology accepted Sirius."

"Thanks Lils." Sirius said.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see Remus." Peter put in. James and Sirius scowled at him.

"Well, he's in there and doesn't seem to be doing to badly. At least he's better from this morning." Lily said. 

James frowned. "Yes well, it's a terrible deasease."

"Definitely." Lily agreed. "turning into a wolf every full moon is just _so_ terrible." Lily grinned leaving Sirius to ask "How does she know?"

"I don't know." Was all James would say.


	13. Christmas

This is a very long chapter. I love it. 

Anyway here it is.

Chapter Thirteen

Christmas

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table and glared at Arabella. "So you're leaving us over break?" 

"Mum wants me to be there for 'family time'. Aaron is obsessing over the fact that he's going to be a father soon and how I won't be a good aunt to his baby, considering I was a terrible sister." Arabella rolled her eyes, "Trinity is back from America and so mum says I have to come and talk to her about the schools in America."

"Poor you." Karrie said, sitting opposite to Lily and Arabella. "But at least you have a sister. I have three brothers." Karrie made a face and helped herself to potatoes.

"Yes, and several first, second and even third cousins every Christmas coming to your house." Peter said sitting next to Lily.

"Lily, one day I'll bring you to a Petigrew reunion." Karrie promised. "No one will notice. We have so many people in our family."

Lily nodded and turned to Peter. "So are you guys going back home?"

"Hell no." Peter and Karrie said at the same time.

"Hanging out at Peter's house makes me fell small and inadequate."

"You didn't grow up there Kare." Peter said.

Lily patted her friend. "So Pete and Kare are staying who else?"

"My mother wants me home." Remus said walking over to their end of the table and sitting down. "You'll never guess what's happened!"

"What is it?" Karrie asked.

"Just wait until James and Sirius get here, let them talk themselves out before I spill." Remus said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. 

It wasn't long. "My sweet, my pearl, how are you?" Sirius asked flinging himself into the chair next to Arabella and smiling a disarming smile at her. Arabella swatted him and continued to eat.

"Sir, you staying for break?" Lily asked.

"Ma mère, elle veut moi." Sirius said. The table broke down laughing. "What?" Sirius asked, completely oblivious to his blunder.

"Sir, you just said 'my mother wants me.'" Lily said through gasps. Sirius turned red and joined in the laughter. 

"James?" Lily asked when they quieted.

"I'm thinking about it. My mum wants me home, but since Sirius isn't-"

"I thought he was?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Whenever Delphine wants Sirius to do something-" James began.

"I never do!" Sirius finished in a sing-song voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah" James said. 

"Jamie, stay please?" Sirius asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Don't call me Jamie." James said.

"Oh please Jamie?" Lily asked, chocking slightly on her laughter. James was going red.

"My dove, help us please." Sirius said to Arabella. 

"That's it Sirius Black." Arabella said sharply. Everyone turned to look at her. Her dark face was darker then usual. "I'm tired of being called those stupid names!"

"What?" Sirius asked as Arabella stalked out of the hall. "Bell-" he started but Lily threw him a look.

"Now you've done it." Lilly said. "She'll hate you for eternity now Sirius!" 

"Oh come off it, I was joking!"

"We know it, but it got too far. Imagine if I started call you names like 'The raven haired one'?" Karrie asked standing. Lily rose with her.

Remus sighed. "Well, have fun reasoning with Arabella." He said tersely.

"What?" Karrie asked. "Going off with you leaving me on edge about your good news?" 

Remus smiled slightly at her. "Thanks Kare." He muttered.

"Good news and you haven't told us Remus!" Sirius looked up at his friend. 

"I'm going home this break." Remus announced. He smiled when everyone looked disappointed. "I haven't explained why yet though." He pointed out.

"What?" the group said together. 

"My mother's pregnant!" Remus sang out. The group gaped.

"So you'll be a big brother!" Lily cried flinging herself at her friend. Remus patted her and nodded happily.

"I can give you some pointers," Karrie said, "three younger brothers and I'm still in one piece!"

"Thank you Karrie." Remus said with a broad smile. 

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Remus." Lily said. She hugged him again and then stepped back. "I have to go tell Arabella. I'm sure she'll help too. I mean she has two younger brothers."

"You guys are great!" Remus said as Lily hurried to find her friend.

Stepping into the hall she looked for Arabella. "Bell?" there was no answer so Lily hurried towards the library. Finding Arabella in one of the old and dusty sections Lily looked at her friend.

"What's the matter Ari?" she asked. 

"Sirius is just so annoying." Arabella said. She was still seething.

"Bell, listen, he's just joking."

"I know, but he could be nicer about it." Arabella said, slamming the book in her hand into her other hand. The binding broke and the cover fell off.

"Bell." Lily said, picking up the pieces and quickly fixing the book. "You should just talk to him about it."

"I can't. He's such a jerk."

"I'm sure. Sirius is just a little bit of a prankster. He wants someone to laugh with and you would be perfect to help him with that."

"I don't want to be with Black." Arabella growled.

"Not with him Bell, as a friend, he needs you to laugh with. Come back. Remus needs some pointers at being the older sibling. He's going to be a big brother."

"Good for him." Arabella growled. 

"Was I this annoying when I was fighting with James?" Lily wondered aloud.

"No. you were worse." Arabella said with a small smile.

"Oh thanks."

A week passed and Arabella would leave any room that Sirius entered that she could. She completely ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Sirius was getting frustrated. 

Matters came to a head at the last class of the term. Double potions.

"Today class." Professor Lightoff glowered at the class, "Today I will be testing your knowledge of the acne potion. The fourth years collected bubotuber pus for your potions. Remember to put on gloves; you don't want that on your hands. I will be dividing you into pairs."

Sirius threw Lily a look of desperation. James and Snape looked like Christmas had come early. Arabella looked livid.

"Potter and Snape, you shall work together." The pairing glowered at each other. 

James put his hand in the air. "Excuse me professor. Wouldn't it make sense for us to change partners? I mean we need experience with others."

Professor Lightoff's face looked slightly purple. "Potter, do you not like my pairing?" she asked, daring James to retort.

"No professor." James said.

"Evans and Ackerley." 

Lily looked at the blonde girl and grimaced. She was tall and mean looking. From experience with Ackerley, Lily would probably be doing all the work for fear of torture.

"Petigrew- Mr. Petigrew-" Professor Lightoff corrected as Karrie and Peter began to raise their hands. "Avery."

"Black and Figg." 

Arabella looked like she was going to explode. She began to shake her head violently. "Do you disagree Figg?" Lightoff pounced on her.

"No Professor. I was trying to get something out of my hair."

"The next time do it in the hall during passing time. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Lightoff glared around the room as the Slytherins snickered. "And one point from Slytherin for every one who sniggered at that. I have had enough of yours random blather. Stop wasting my time!"

The room was silent.

"Lupin and Rosier." Remus nodded to the brown haired boy who hissed slightly.

"Pitchard and Miss Petigrew shall work together." Professor Lightoff continued until the class was paired off.

"You have until the end of this class to finish an acne potion. Begin. You may use anything you need, including books."

Lily smiled slightly at Susan Ackerley and went to sit next to her. "Listen up, Evans." Susan spat. "I don't want any mistakes in this potion. Now get to work."

"Excuse me." Lily said. She hated being pushed around, and just because Susan was taller and seemed stronger then her, didn't mean that she couldn't try. "I think we are in a partnership. That means we do the same amount of work, or else one of us fails."

"If we get the potion done I won't bash your head against a wall for that Evans. I don't want your stinking mudblood hands all over a perfectly good potion, so either you make it or you are going to the infirmary for some remolding of your face."

"Susan-"

"Ackerley." Susan snapped.

"Fine then Ackerley." Lily rolled her eyes. "While you do seem to have some physical advantages over me, I have something you don't have. To find out what that is you better be willing to at least touch the same materials as me. I can fail you for this assignment and still get an A my self. So failing, or helping me and getting an A. those happen to be the chooses."

"You seem to misunderstand me you mudblooded idiot-"

"Ackerley!" Karrie was suddenly right next to Lily. "Don't you DARE call Lily that! She is not!" Karrie's face was red and she looked slightly afraid of the consequences.

"Kare, I don't care what mudblood means-"

"She called you a mudblood?" Sirius asked, rising. Arabella rose to. "How dare you! How dare you-"

"Class sit down!" Professor Lightoff yelled. The class sat. 

A harassed looking teacher hurried into the room a few minutes later. "Harriet-" he started.

"Bernard, I'm teaching a class."

"I know but the you-know-what is failing around the-"

"How can it be fading?" Professor Lightoff hissed.

"The powers that flow through it are ancient and as we say whimsical." The teacher said. 

"So why do you need me?"

"The potion you brought up. It's needed again." 

Professor Lightoff glowered and then turned to the class. "Class, I will be gone for ten minutes. If any of you talk to anyone else you get a months detention. You may talk to your partner Petigrew."

With that the teachers left the room. 

Ackerley ran to the door and listened. She turned, a nasty smirk crossing her face. "They're gone." 

Snape rose and pointed his wand at Ackerley. "Susan, I am sure you would like a months detention, so why don't you sit your sorry self down."

"I have a few issues I am going to resolve with the mudblood filth that Lightoff paired me with." The blonde girl began to advance on Lily who was sitting quietly stirring her caldron. 

All the Gryffindors rose, except the muggle borns at Ackerley's threat.

"Sit down." Lily said in a bored voice, not even looking up.

"Lily do you know what she's calling you?" Karrie asked.

"No one asked you Petigrew." Ackerley snarled.

"Oh you nasty girl-"

"I said sit down." Lily said, cutting through the conversation.

"I don't think I take orders from you mudblood."

"Interesting Susan, I find that if you sit down, you won't have to be cleaning bed pans in the infirmary, if you chose to remain standing, then well, who knows what can happen." Lily said, still not looking up from her book. "Please if you are standing sit back down. I would rather do this where we won't get in trouble."

The class remained standing and Ackerley continued to advance on Lily. "I'm warning you Ackerley, if you get to close I can do anything I want. It's all self defense." Lily reached over her table and picked up some powdered newts tail. She sprinkled it on the potion, making it hiss.

"Evans, you don't boss around the whole entire class, you aren't the teacher!" Ackerley yelled.

"Ackerley, if you think I am intimidated by you, then why don't you look at yourself in the mirror. That's scary."

With a yell Ackerley threw herself at Lily. James, Karrie, Arabella, Remus, Sirius and Peter ran at Ackerley to stop her. 

Avery threw out a leg and caught Sirius. He tripped and went flying into Rosier, who was punching at James. Karrie was trying to get past Rose Wilkes, who was barricading Ackerley.

Suddenly Ackerley was flung across the room and Lily sat there, her face red with anger. "STOP!"

"Thank you Evans, but since this is my classroom, I believe I give the commands." Professor Lightoff said dryly. 

Lily's red face changed shades and Rosier stopped punch James. Sirius let go of Rosier's leg and Karrie dropped her wand.

"What happened here Dulo?" Professor Lightoff asked the girl. Heather looked up her brown eyes wide in fear. "Tell it to me!"

"Well, Susan went to make sure you were gone then she goes on about 'resolving differences' with Lily. She kept on calling Lily a mudblood-" Professor Lightoff hissed and the Gryffindors glared at the girl, who was cradling an arm against her. "Lily didn't do anything, she just sat there making her potion and Susan kept on coming closer to her. Then Lily said something and Susan dove at her. Then James, Sirius, Karrie, Peter, Arabella and Remus all jumped at Susan and Arthur, Keith and Rose all jumped to Susan's defense."

"Does anyone want to add to that?" Professor Lightoff asked.

"She broke my arm!" Ackerley said. 

Professor Lightoff whirled. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know. I was moving into punch her and the suddenly I was over on this side of the room." Ackerley cradled her arm.

"Get up the hospital wing Ackerley. Pitchard help her." Professor Lightoff said. "This does not mean that you are excused from the detention you will be receiving." She called after Susan as the girl walked out of the classroom. 

"Detention to Black, Figg, Potter, Avery, Rosier, Lupin, Petigrew, Petigrew, Wilkes and Evans." The Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins even all gaped at her.

Arabella put her hand up. "But Professor, Lily didn't do anything against the rules. She sat there and didn't get up."

"Why should the victim have to get punishment?" James asked.

Professor Lightoff looked at the faces. "Evans did you ever lay a hand on Ackerley?"

Lily looked worried. "No professor. I just sat here and tried to dodge her punches. Then one almost hit me and there was a flash and she was on the other side of the room."

Professor Lightoff looked slightly shocked. Suddenly she smiled. "Alright Evans, no detention for you. But the rest of you-" Professor Lightoff turned to glare at the culprits, "Detention as soon as you get back to school. And sixty points from Gryffindor, and fifty from Slytherin." There was a collective groan. "Now get back to work."

Christmas break never looked so inviting. Lily fell onto her bed the first day and turned over. "I'm going to sleep in." she announced.

"You're what?" Arabella yelled. She stood up from where she was packing.

"I'm going to sleep in." Lily said again.

"But-but-" Heather said looking terribly confused. "You _never sleep in."_

"Well, vacations don't count." Lily said. She grinned at the looks of shock on her roommates faces. "Well, I'll see you when I wake up." And with that Lily went to sleep.

"How does she do that?" Arabella asked Jillian. 

"I have no idea." Jillian replied.

When Lily woke the room was quiet. She looked around at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon. Jumping up, she hurried to the common room.

Arabella and Remus were there saying good bye.

"You guys better come back," Lily warned them, "You have detention." They grinned at her. 

"Yes of course mother." Arabella said.

Lily turned to Remus. "You take care Remus." She said.

"You make it sound like I'm going away forever." Remus said with a grin. Lily hugged him.

"You make sure not to get hurt at the next transformation." She whispered. Remus nodded. He was two days away from his next transformation.

"Well. We'll see you when you get back." Sirius said. He looked at Arabella. "Bell-"

Arabella suddenly began to pull Remus along behind her. "Come on Remus." She said loudly. "We have to get going."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sir, try it in front of everyone else. Bell won't come around for a while."

Sirius sighed and waved his friends off. "It was just having fun. I didn't want her to get mad."

"She'll simmer down eventually." Lily said, but silently she added _I hope_. 

Chirstmas morning came around and Lily was the last one up. Karrie, the only one who stayed behind in their dormitory, stared at her. 

"Are you sick Lils?" 

"No. I'm catching up on sleep is all." Lily looked at the foot of her bed to see a pile of presents. "Comeon, presents."

"We should bring them down and unwrap with Siruis, Peter and James." Karrie remind Lily.

"Oh right." Lily looked at the tempting pile. "Hurry up then." grabbing her dressing gown she picked up her presents and hurried down to the common room. Sirius was sitting there with Peter and James. They all looked up and glared at her. "What?"

"The one day where you _have_ to sleep in." Sirius complained.

"Oh. Sorry, well I'm here and Karrie's here so let's dig in." Lily said and sat dropping her presents and picking up the one from her parents.

She opened the card and read what it said:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope school is going well and you're getting good marks (again, we're so proud of your marks last term). _

_Petunia is doing fine. She's top of the year like you. _

_Well dear, I went up into the attic yesterday and found some of the stuff I needed when I went to school. I sent it along with the present. I wrapped it to, knowing your love of ripping paper into shreds. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

Lily smiled and looked at the present. It looked like a book. ripping the paper away she found a book on Quidditch. 

James and Sirius gazed at it longingly. "Can we see that Lily?"

"What _Advanced Quidditch Moves for the Beginner_?" Lily asked, holding the leather bound book above her head.

"Do you know how rare that book is?" James asked, running over and trying to grab it. Lily screamed and jumped onto a couch. 

James and Sirius pranced beneath her, trying to get the book.

"Probably!" Lily crowed, keeping it just above their groping fingers.

Sirius finally realized they could get onto the couch with Lily and soon Lily was running around, avoiding the two boys.

"Get her from the side Sir!" James yelled and Lily ducked and ran as the two boys crashed into each other. 

She began to giggle. "We have other presents to open!"

"Yeah, but we want to see that one!" Sirius yelled.

"It's not yours!" Lily called over her shoulder as she dashed towards the portrait hole. 

"Will you let us see it?" James called.

"Maybe when I'm done!" Lily called as Sirius came up on her. "But not if you chase me around for it!" Lily looked for an escape, but they had cut her off. Quickly throwing the book in the air she quickly yelled "_Wingardium_ Leviosa_!" the book began to float above their heads. "_Infinate_!" she yelled and the book stayed where it was. "Can't get it  down now." she said with a smile and walked back to her pile of presents._

"LILY!" James yelled tackling her. Lily squeaked as she fell over. James was on top of her, tickling her. Lily couldn't breathe through her laughter.

"James!" she giggled, "Let me breath!" taking a breath as James let up. Then he started again. Lily squealed and tried to get out from underneath James. 

"Lily get it down!"

"No." Lily managed. 

"What is going on down here?" a voice asked.  Looking up Lily saw Bill Weasley. James stopped tickling her.

"She put her book up there!" James cried pointing to the ceiling where the book was still floating.

"It's her book." Bill said.

"Yeah, but it's _Advanced Quidditch Moves for the Beginner_!" Sirius cried. Bill's eyes went wide.

"Lily let me see it!" he pleaded.

Lily began to laugh. "No." she said between her laughter. 

"Does someone have that book?" a voice yelled as the other Weasley appeared. Charlie glared around the room looking for it.

"It's on the ceiling Char." Bill said.

Charlie looked up and yelled. "Why is it up there and not down here in my hands?"

"Because I put it up there. It is mine." Lily said. she was trying to get up from underneath James. 

"Please Lily?" the four boys all looked at her.

"No." Lily said. "James get off me." 

"Not until you get the book down."

Lily pulled out her wand. "Do I have to put you up there too?" she asked. James smiled. 

"But of course. Then I could get it."

"Not with this charm. _Wingardiem__ Leviosa! Infinate!" Lily said. James shot up to the ceiling and stayed there._

"What does the 'infinate' do?" Bill asked looking at the boy on the ceiling.

"Finalizes it until the caster chooses to end the spell." Lily replied glaring at James. "CAN YOU GET THE BOOK?" She yelled up.

James tried to move around, but found himself  spinning in circles. "No!" he replied with a grin. "Mind if I come down though?"

"I do actually, I think I'll leave you up there for a while." Lily said with a smile. "Presents."

By breakfast James had given up at trying to get down. Lily had him connected to her wand and was bringing him down to breakfast when they past Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans, why is Mr. Potter floating along behind you?" she asked in surprise.

"He had an accident that involved getting caught in the infinite loop of staying up there. it will wear off after a while." Lily said.

"Are you sure Miss Evans."

"Perfectly." Lily said with a smile.

"Alright, get to breakfast." Professor McGonagall continued down the hall.

"Happy Christmas Professor."

"To you two." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. 

The rest of the day was thoroughly enjoyable. After Lily let James down they had a snowball fight. 

Sirius, Karrie, Peter and Frank joined in.

"I call captain of one team and Lily as the other since we started. I want Sirius and Peter."

"Karrie and Frank." Lily called. "Who else would there be?"

the day passed and soon they were eating dinner.

_all__ in all, Lily thought, _it has been a great and wonderful day._ _

So review! If you read this, I want feed back. Please!


	14. Dentention

Sad this is so short, but since the other one was long, I think I deserve a break. :) 

Oh well, here it is… I'm working on getting this out, I'm losing some steam. 

Also, I said earlier that Sirius's sister was called Lindsay… she's not though. She's Keaira.

Alright? Keaira Black.

Chapter Fourteen

Detentions

Lily walked with Sirius towards Professor McGonagall's office. It was her second time since Christmas break. She had gone with Arabella the day before.

"Why can't Arabella forgive me?" Sirius asked.

"Because you invaded her space."

"How?" Sirius asked, frowning. 

"You wouldn't do what she asked you to, which was stop. You would stop and crashed through her defenses. She snapped and doesn't want to feel vulnerable any more with you around."

"Well then, what do I do Lils?" Sirius asked.

"Well, leave her be, and if she comes close, act so vulnerable that she has to like you again." Lily said with a smile.

"How do you act vulnerable?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I don't think you can do that. You just have to let her go and not bother."

"But I _have_ to bother!" Sirius cried.

"Black, get in here, you're late." Professor McGonagall called through her door. Lily sighed and patted Sirius on the arm before heading to the library.

She bumped into Heather. "Hi." Lily said. Heather looked at her, slightly surprised. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her brown eyes looked slightly worried. 

"Going to the library, but-" Lily felt slightly evil in doing this, but she wanted to get at Heather for the time when she had forced Lily out of their room, "Since you're here, I want to hang out with you." Lily smiled and effectively deceived Heather into thinking that Lily didn't see how anxious Heather was getting. 

"Yeah, lily, I can't do that right now." Heather said, licking her lips and trying not to rock back and forth.

"But why ever not?" Lily asked, looking completely innocent. 

"Lily, I can't right now." Heather said again.

"But why?" 

"I'm meeting with someone." Heather said.

"Oh, with who?" Lily enjoyed watching Heather going red and muttering something under her breath. Suddenly Lily felt very bad for what she had just done. "Look Heather, I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Don't forgive me or anything, I'll just go." Lily quickly moved away.

In the library Lily found a large book and hit herself on the head. "Lily, why are you damaging your brain cells?" Bill asked.

"I was just really mean to Heather Dulo, she's a first year with me." Lily muttered, bringing the book up again. Bill stopped her. 

"You know, everyone has their moments." Bill said, taking the book from Lily's hands. 

"But I acted like a Slytherin, give me the book." Lily reached for the book that Bill was holding above his head.

"Lily, you can act weirdly every now and then." Bill said.

"I guess so." Lily said quietly. 

"Promise you won't go and find another book?" Bill asked.

"Promise." Lily said. bill placed the book back where she had gotten it and then turned to Lily.

"Now, I have to go." Bill smiled at her and walked away.

Pulling out the book she had chosen to hit her self with she went over to a desk. _Magical Lists of Advanced Spells and Potions_ was stamped in gold on the thick blue book. 

"God this looks boring." Lily said quietly as she opened it. She flipped to the index and went down the list, looking for something that looked interesting.

_Brewing of the Veritaserum; Adelio Snape, January 2nd, 1972, 4:00pm GMT_

_The Circle of Magic, renewing potion; Harriet Lightoff, December 19th, 1972, 1:00pm GMT_

"Professor Lightoff?" Lily mused out loud.

"What has she done wrong this time?" a drawling voice asked behind Lily. Spinning she found Severus Snape behind her. 

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Nothing, I merely heard you talking to yourself." Snape said.

"You shouldn't butt into conversations that aren't meant for you." Lily said curtly.

"Interesting. What are you reading?" Snape walked over to look at the book. "Oh dear, I wonder what the ministry wants more Veritaserum for." Flipping the book closed he picked it up.

"Excuse me, I was reading that!" Lily exclaimed rubbing her finger, Snape had closed the book on her finger and it had hurt.

"You shouldn't need to." Snape said, raising his eye brows. 

"Maybe I do Snape." Lily said standing and wishing she was taller.

"I have a grasp on what us first years are learning, and nothing has to do with advanced spells and potions."

"Well, maybe I'm doing research on one for extra credit!" 

"I doubt you are. Stop poking into other's business." Snape walked away.

"Why do you even care?" Lily asked Snape's back.

"I don't," Snape said in a cool voice, not turning, "But others might."

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked at dinner. Lily was still seething over her conversation with Snape. 

"Yes I'm fine." Lily said automatically. 

"No you're not. What's the matter?" James said.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Lily said, glaring at her soup. 

"Comeon Lily, tell me." James said with a pleading look on his face.

"So how was your detention?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, boring you know." James said. "We had to clean the Transfiguration classroom. Tomorrow we'll have to do something intolerable, like cleaning the potions room."

"I'll join you." Lily pronounced.

"What?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him. 

"I'm joining you guys in the detention, I have nothing better to do, might as well." Lily said.

"But you have to do everything like Muggles and it takes forever!" Sirius complained.

"Sirius, remember I'm Muggle-born?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right. Sorry Lils."

"But you shouldn't!" James protested.

"Why ever not?" Lily asked.

"Because," Remus explained, "You didn't break a single rule and deserve no punishment."

"I hate standing by and watching you do all this stuff because _my_ partner in potions was threatening _me_. I should be doing this!" Lily said.

"What were we to do?" Peter asked. 

"Maybe follow the rules and let Ackerley get her punishment by herself?" Lily asked.

"She was threatening you!" James cried.

"I'm a better witch then she is, I could take her any day. You guys shouldn't have done that for me!"

"Lily, weren't you the one telling me that everyone stood by me no matter what, because you all cared for me? Why don't you listen to your own advice?" Remus asked. 

"I'm going to go sit with the girls." Lily said, standing and frowning. "You guys make me think to much." Gathering her things she walked over to where Arabella and Karrie were.

"Bell, when are you going to make-up with Sirius?" Lily asked, flinging herself down.

"Never." Arabella said darkly into her soup.

"Bell, they're our friends too, you can't just give up Remus, Peter and James because of Sirius!" Karrie cried.

"I can and will." Arabella said.

"Bell, sometimes you are to stubborn for your own good." Lily said.

"Oh, says the one who will never give up something unless done." Arabella said with a grin. "Reminds me of a conversation I had with you when you were mad at James."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why are all of my past conversations coming back to haunt me?" she asked Karrie.

"Don't ask me!" Karrie cried.

A month went by and Lily became bored with not seeing her friends. Finally they no longer had detention at the end of the day.

"God, I'm going to sleep." Arabella said, flopping on her bed and closing her eyes. 

Lily looked at Arabella with amusement and turned to Karrie. "You need to catch up in any subjects?"

"I need to work on the Charms project." Karrie sighed.

"Oh danm." Arabella said quietly. "I forgot that." She sighed and sat up. "Help us Lily. I'm sure you finished it while we were in detention."

"I didn't actually." Lily said, smiling. Karrie and Arabella stared.

"WHAT?" Arabella asked.

"I didn't do the project while you were in detention. I did no homework during that hour, because you guys couldn't. I still have a little to do—but I can help you guys with it."

"You would?" Karrie said looking grateful while Arabella said "Oh you're nice!"

"I am, aren't I?" Lily said jokingly at the tone of voice Arabella had said "oh you're nice." In.

"Oh comeon, let's just go!" Karrie said, pulling out her stack of homework.


	15. Making Up For The Past

Soooo, there is some stuff to do with notes going back and forth… it proboly comes form More of the Notepassing by Tom Girl (GO AND READ IT!)

Chapter Fifteen

Making Up For The Past

"—I like to burn 'em off," Sirius was saying, "then they pop!"

"Sirius, you are gross." Lily said rolling her eyes. 

"What? They're just rillians." 

"It's still unpleasant to think about." Lily said as they hurried down to the dungeons. 

"Well, how else can you get their blood for the potion?" Sirius asked as they entered the class room.

"It's called the Blood Chilling Charm." Lily said. "You freeze it's blood, causing the bug to shatter, leaving you the veins of blood to use."

"Gross." Sirius said sitting down. "I prefer to burn them off."

"What about you Ari?" Lily asked Arabella as she passed them by. 

"What?" Arabella asked.

"Burn rillians for their blood or freeze 'em?" Sirius asked.

"Burn." Arabella said. Lily smiled at her.

"But of course, side with Sirius." She complained. Arabella looked at her then at Sirius then moved way quickly. "Danm." She muttered. "I thought that might work."

"It's your fault it didn't." Sirius muttered as the class started. "You pointed out the fact that she was talking to me."

"It's an improvement." Lily replied.

~Note from Lily to Arabella~

Bell, why don't you just talk to Sirius, like you WERE!

~Reply~

Are you kidding Lils? That was a dirty trick to play on me!

~Lily~

I didn't plan it to happen that way!

~Arabella~

then what was supposed to happen?

~James~

What are you guys talking about?

~Lily~

James, stop looking at this!

~James~

Why?

~Lily~

Because it's between me and Arabella.

~James~

Oh.

~Arabella~

Lily? What was supposed to happen?

~Lily~

James wrote, sorry. Nothing was supposed to happen.

~Karrie~

Arabella, I agree with Lily.

~Arabella~

How did you join this conversation?

"Miss Figg," Professor Lightoff looked at Arabella. "What is the purpose of the rillian blood in the hysteria potion?"

"Uh—the calming element, since rillians are very calm." Arabella said quickly.

"Good, a point to Gryffindor."

Arabella rolled her eyes at Lily and then turned back to taking notes for the class. 

~Note from Sirius to Arabella~

~Sirius~

Bella?

~Arabella~

Go AWAY!

~Sirius~

Bella, I'm sorry for whatever I did.

~Arabella~

What?

~Sirius~

I'm sorry for making you mad. I promise I won't call you those names _ever_ again.

~Arabella~

You really care this much?

~Sirius~

Of course, you're my friend. I hope you're still mine.

~Arabella~

I guess I'm just being stubborn… alright Sirius, I forgive you. Sorry for being a bitch.

~Sirius~

I don't see why you have to apologize…

~Lily~

You guys made up yet?

~Arabella~

LILY!

"Miss Evans? What are you doing?" Professor Lightoff asked striding over to Lily and Sirius's table. Lily stuffed the note into her book and smiled at th teacher.

"I'm taking notes." Lily said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Professor!" Lily said. 

"Then take your book and shake it out." Professor Lightoff pointed at the book Lily had shoved the note in. 

Picking it up and hoping Karma wasn't about to catch up with her Lily shook the book. nothing came out.

"Very well." Professor Lightoff said, sounding disappointed. Lily smiled. "Class, now we have gone over concepts, we will begin to practice the hysteria potion." 

Lily grimaced and looked at Sirius. "You deal with the ingredients." She murmured. 

"Why?"

"Cuz I took one before and I really don't want to know what was in it." Lily said.

"Oh." Sirius replied. "So, you get to put the alligator blood in there-"

"Sirius!" Lily cried.

"Miss Evans, is there a problem?" Professor Lightoff asked.

"No professor." Lily said. she sighed and continued to make the potion. 


	16. The Circle of Light

THANK YOU GOD! I finally have gotten to this chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoy… there are at least seventeen more chapters left. J so be happy.

I don't plan on doing seond, third and fourth years at Hogwarts for the gang, but fifth, sicth and seventh and afterwards defiantly!

Chapter Sixteen

The Circle of Light

Lily sighed and stretched in the heat. "God is it hot?" Lily asked Arabella, who was sweating.

"It really is." Karrie replied, she pulled her brown hair off her neck and fanned herself. 

"I can't believe it's already May. Soon time for exams." Lily said, sighing and feeling her eyelids drooping.

"Don't tell me about exams." Arabella said.

"I wish I could." Lily said, trying to find her study schedule. "I know it's in here."

"Yes of course, exams." Karrie said.

"You ladies hot?" Sirius asked, walking over to them.

Lily rolled her eyes as Arabella and Karrie giggled. "Yes." Lily replied. "You know somewhere cooler?" 

"Well, yes…" Sirius said, his eyes darting around to find where Mary Candor. 

"It's not technically allowed? Is it Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Well… no." Sirius said.

"Well, anywhere that's cooler then this." Karrie said, Arabella and Lily nodded fervently.

"Alright, I'll get James and Remus and Peter and we'll head down there." Sirius said. 

Gathering their things Lily asked Arabella "You do know that this is probably a prank?"

"Yep." Arabella replied. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had become pranksters in the time between Christmas and May. Lily found their pranks childish, but usually laughed along with them, seeing the humor.

The four boys appeared armed with books and wands. Hurrying out of the portrait hole the group trouped down several staircases. "I found this while on detention, so I thank you Lily." Sirius said, bowing mockingly to Lily who stuck out her tongue at her friend.

They entered the room and noticed the change of temperature immediately. Sirius shut the door and then the lights went out.

Arabella screamed. Karrie clutched Lily's arm. "_Lumos__!"Lily and James said at the same time. _

Thin beams of light sprang out from their wands and they looked around. "Where's the window?" James rasped.

"I don't think-"

"State the principle player." A thin metallic voice said. 

Lily frowned and then said, "Lily Rose Evans."

"Player accepted. State the names of those with the principle."

"Arabella Lindsay Figg." Arabella said, mystified. 

"James Henry Potter." James said.

"Sirius Black."

"Peter Robert Petigrew."

"Karrie Lucy Petigrew."

"Remus Lupin."

"Players accepted. Stat level." The voice said.

"First years?" Lily ventured.

"'First years' is not a level compatible with the Circle." The voice said.

"What is this?" Lily asked.

"You have entered the Circle of Light. There are seventeen tasks ahead of you." The voice said.

"Can we get out with out going through all of them?" Lily asked.

"No. to get out, one must o all the way through. The principle must go into the last chamber alone. If they succeed or not in the seventeenth camber, all will be returned to the room of entry."

"Who is the principle?" Lily asked.

"Lily Rose Evans."

Lily looked at her friends, slightly scared.

"Stat level?" the voice asked.

"One?" Lily asked.

"Level accepted. All tasks are being set. Please wait."

Lily turned to look at James. "So, I guess it's a good thing we studied the Circle of Light." She said.

James began to laugh. "It's just so funny that these are the people we wanted." James said.

Lily smiled. "It is."

"Lils? What are you talking about?" Arabella asked.

"Oh me and James were talking about who we would want to come down into the Circle of Light with us. It was all you guys." Lily said.

"That's so nice." Karrie said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." James said.

Sirius punched him. "You said this was a good place to go, know we have to go through here!"

James rubbed his arm where Sirius had punched him. "Oy Sir, I didn't know the Circle of Light had been placed on the castle."

"If the Circle of Light was placed here, who do you think is being protected?" Arabella asked.

"Well, we'll find out when I get through." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but who would be at Hogwarts that's important enough?" Arabella asked.

"Dumbledore?" Peter put in.

"Nah, Dumbledore doesn't need it." Sirius said.

"Well, maybe one of the professor's?" Karrie said.

"No." Lily said. "It was put on the school this year." 

"What!" James cried. "How do you know?"

"Oh I found a book about advanced spells that keeps a tab on them; Circle of Magic was placed on Hogwarts this year." Lily said.

"Good god, how much do you read Lils?" Remus asked with a wicked grin.

"A lot." Lily said, preening herself.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Task level set. Goal?" the voice said.

"What do you mean? Goal?" Lily asked.

"Goal: to destroy the Circle of Light, or to discover the person who the Circle is guarding."

"What do you think Lils?" James asked.

"Will we find out who is being guarded either way?" Lily asked.

"Yes." The voice said.

"To discover the person who is being guarded." Lily decided.

"Processing data. Please wait." 

"That's such a   weird voice." Sirius decided.

"Oh yes." Peter agreed.

"Were you guys going to prank us?" Arabella asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" James asked, turning to the girl.

"When we came in here, this isn't just some prank?" Arabella asked, frowning.

"No. we couldn't cook up something this good." Remus said. 

"The Circle is ready. Get the items you will need to complete them from your feet and then tell me when to go." The voice seemed much more human this time, or maybe it was the fact that it had talked about its self.

Glancing down at their feet, the group discovered they could see the ground. Their wands and a collection of books and paper were at their feet. Carefully Lily picked up two of the books and some parchment.

"Sooner we start, the sooner we'll be done and can get out of here." Lily announced and the others gathered up what was left.

"We all ready?" James asked.

The group nodded nervously.

"We're ready. Let's go." Lily said.


	17. Maze

Ah-ha, finally to the tasks!

Chapter Seventeen

Maze

There was a sound, rather like the wind and then it stopped. Nothing seemed to have happened really. 

"_Lumos__!"__ Arabella and her wand tip lighted its self. Glancing about the group saw walls all around them, but one side. _

"Shall we go on then?" Lily asked, gesturing towards the darkness that loomed ahead. 

"I guess so." Karrie said nervously. Nodding the group moved forward slightly. 

After walking for about a minute they came to a whole in the wall to their right. Lily looked forward and down the new place for them to go through.

"What are we supposed to do?" Peter asked.

"Does anyone have any string?" Lily asked.

"No." Arabella said, looking to the rest who were all shaking their heads. 

"What's that rope spell we learned in Dark Arts?" Lily asked.

"_Seil_." James replied, looking slightly confused. 

"_Seil__."__ Lily muttered attaching the end of the thin line that appeared out of the tip of her wand. "I'll be back soon." She said and moved off into the darkness. _

Arabella shook her head and ran to catch up with her friend. "You really need to stay here!" she called back to the rest of the group. "Light your wands, Lily just needs light and can't do two spells at once."

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't complain that she now had some light to work with. "What do you think this is Bell?" 

"I dunno." Arabella replied as the continued down the hall. 

"I think it's a maze." Lily said with a small smile. 

"Really?"

"Really, just have to get through it and then we'll be at the next task." Lily said. 

"We don't know how hard this maze is." Arabella reminded Lily. They had come to another hole in the wall. Lily moved down the passage. 

"Nope, but I think will this spell we can get through it." Lily flashed a smile at her friend. "After all, I am one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts."

Arabella hit Lily. 

"Oy." Lily said, looking highly offended. She cracked a smile again as they turned a corner. "Think this is a maze Bell?"

"I believe so."

"Well then, we better get back to the rest of them." Lily said, finding her cord and following it back to what appeared to be the main passage. They saw a small light at the end and moved towards it.

"So, what was that about?" James asked expectantly.

"We're in a maze." Lily announced.

"Well then it's a good thing we know the rope spell." Remus said.

"But of course." Lily replied. "Let's start trying to find our way around."

the group divided into pairs, with Peter staying behind at the first interval. "This is home base." He announced and sat down with one of the books. "All lines attach here." He added.

Lily nodded and all of them attached their lines to something. James and Sirius were going down the first right, Arabella and Karrie the second and Remus and Lily were going beyond the interval. 

The light at 'home base' got dimmer and dimmer as Remus and Lily walked past the second interval, where they said goodbye to Arabella and Karrie. "Hmm, it looks so dark out here Remus." Lily said.

"You scared?" Remus asked.

"Not a chance." Lily replied with a grin. She pulled the line from her wand tighter. "Just would be better if we could have some light." 

"I think it could help." Remus admitted. 

"But what can we do?" Lily asked, sighing.

It took a while for the group to realize that their wonderings around the maze wasn't working. They were all at 'home base' and moaning over the fact that they all had come up with dead ends. 

"I wish we had a map." Karrie said.

Lily frowned. "I wish we could map without having complete knowledge of the place." James said.

Lily sat up. "Peter, give me a piece of parchment." Peter handed Lily a sheet and watched in curiosity as she laid it flat. 

"Alright-" Lily looked at the group. "Listen, I think I might be able to work this charm so that I don't have to have full knowledge of the place, but I do have to know some things. Along the main passage there are how many branches off of it?"

"Seven." Remus sighed.

"Alright," quickly writing the number down, Lily tapped the parchment with her wand. "_Mapa__ hacienda." She muttered. A main passage way with seven branches in the correct positions appeared._

Licking her lips, Lily looked at her friends, tears building themselves in her green eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this." she whispered.

"You can Lily." Remus said.

Lily nodded and looked down at the paper, "_Samen__ boek." She said tapping the map. Suddenly dots appeared on her paper labeled in spidery writing, "Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Karrie Petigrew, Peter Petigrew and Sirius Black."_

Glared at the map, Lily got up. "Well, now we have to go around and this should move along with us, revealing what the shape of the maze is." 

Remus nodded and got up. "You stay here for a while, so we can see if this works." He said quietly.

Lily looked at him gratefully. "Just in case." She whispered and connected her wand to the first wall. 

Moving slowly, their dots moving with them, they went through the first interval marked on the map. Remus held up his wand, lighting the passageway they were going down. After walking quietly for a while, they turned a corner and then Lily looked down at the map. 

"Remus!" she squealed. "IT WORKED!" He words echoed off the walls.

Remus grinned at her and they went back, the tiny black dots stepping with them.

Lily growled at the map. They had mapped out almost all of the maze, but it now Lily couldn't find her way out of it. Throwing the paper down Lily looked up. "I CAN'T STAND MAZES!" She shouted. 

Arabella rolled her eyes and walked over to Lily. "Then let me try." Picking up the parchment Arabella knelt by her friend and traced lines with her fingers. She frowned and held out a hand. "I need a pencil." She said. Lily scrabbled around and found one. it was a Muggle pencil, with a number 2 stamped on the side, and it comforted Lily for some reason.

Tracing lines through the maze Arabella smiled slightly. "Call everyone back here." She said as her line reached an undefined area. "We seemed to miss the section that will let us out.

Lily licked her lips and then yelled at the top of her lungs "COME BACK!" she yelled, the words echoed back to her.

James and Sirius were the first to appear. "Nice trick Lils." Sirius said, ruffling Lily's hair. She slapped at him. 

"Do _you_ know a communication spell?" Lily asked.

Sirius went red and shook his head. Then he bellowed, "COME BACK!" 

Karrie and Peter were the next to return, Karrie looking annoyed with her cousin. "Peter," Karrie was saying, "I told you they called!"

"Well, you might have been wrong, and I felt we were so close—" Arabella looked down at the map and slapped her forehead.

"Pete, you were." Arabella said. more of the pathway had been revealed. "Didn't think of that."

"Hmph." Peter said, sniffing at his cousin. "I am sometimes right."

Remus turned up soon after. 

"So, you now the way through?" he asked. 

"As much as we've explored, yes." Arabella said. "We're going now."

The group picked up their books and parchment and headed down the third interval. 

After what felt like forever, they came to a small round door in a wall. 

Lily whooped with Sirius and James. They had completed the first task.

Hey Tom Girl, quick question, can you tell me what this story needs?


	18. Sphinx, Potions and Lies

Hmph. I didn't really like this chapter, but whatever. One of my special readers *coughlolacough* pointed out that Bill and Charlie couldn't be older then Lily and James, or at least the Twins couldn't be born. So ummm, let's forget this fact. Good of you to notice that Lola, sorry, my math skills are terrible *points at C in math* see!

Chapter 18

Sphinx, Potions and Lies

The doorway led the group into a small chamber where a cat like figure sat on a pedestal. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. It was a Sphinx. She turned to look at them, her pale green eyes were peaceful.

"To get to the next task, you must answer my riddle. I will give you three tries, and if you fail, I can eat you all." She smiled a cat like smile, and folded her paws beneath her. 

"You look like you're going to enjoy toying with us." Arabella said.

"I will." The Sphinx answered. 

"So, the riddle?" Sirius asked.

"_With potent, flowery words speak I,  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I wile time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me!_" 

Lily looked at her friends, completely bemused. Arabella had a look of concentration on her face, but the rest were all as confused as her.

"Can you repeat it?" Arabella asked.

The Sphinx repeated the riddle and Arabella smiled slightly. "Is there more then one answer?"

The Sphinx merely smiled. Arabella frowned. "Can we have a hint?"

"Everything is a lie, but everyone is right." The Sphinx said.

"A riddle, or the riddler." Arabella said smiling broadly. 

The Sphinx nodded slightly and stepped aside. A door appeared.

Lily lead the way into the next chamber. A small table with two bottles and a piece of parchment was the only thing in the room.

Walking up to the table she read "In the two bottles are two potions. One will return you to the start without anything but the memory. The other will continue you forward. Chose blue to go and red to stop. Do not rot away in this prison cell forever. Once you have chosen one potion and drunk from it, you can not go back."

Lily looked up and shrugged. "_Everything." She said and walked straight up to the blue bottle and took a sip. Lily disappeared. _

"What does that mean?" Arabella asked. Sirius stared at the place where Lily had disappeared.

"I don't know." James said.

"Everything." Remus mused. 

"What did the Sphinx say?" Karrie asked, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"She said something about everything being a lie and how everyone is right." She frowned and then shook it off. She walked over to the table and pick red up the blue bottle. "See you there."

Karrie disappeared as well.

Remus shrugged and took his own sip.

Sirius, Peter, James and Arabella remained.

"So, what are you taking?" James asked nervously.

"Well, it means we could go back—" Peter said carefully.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have your wand." Arabella pointed out.

"You wouldn't?" Peter asked.

"'One will return you to the start without _anything but the memory.' That means __everything." Arabella said._

"Well then, it's obvious what we have to do." Sirius said.

Arabella and Peter nodded.

Stepping forward by turn they all took a sip.

"All players have entered the Chamber of Lies." The same metallic voice was back. "From now on, you are not allowed to speak any truths."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I have no sister to speak of." She said simply.

"My brother's name isn't Henry." Sirius said.

"I have no interest in getting out of here." Lily said.

"I don't want to know what this accomplishes." Arabella said.

"Questions are allowed." The voice said.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Peter asked.

"Getting the figure to tell the truth." The voice said.

a small girl sat on the floor, looking completely innocent. Sirius shrugged.

"What color is the sky?" he asked.

"Wed." the little girl said.

"What is one plus one?"

"Five hundred." The girl said.

"What color is your eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Greew." The girl said, a laugh in her brown eyes.

Arabella looked slightly mad. "What does it matter if we punch your brains out."

"If wou do, moma will wurt wou." the girl said. 

Arabella rolled her eyes. "I don't believe anything." She said loftily.

"Neiver do me." The little girl said. 

"Why don't you smile?" Arabella asked.

"I dun want to." The little girl said.

her face flicker slightly. "A-ha!" Arabella cried.

"What?" Peter voiced the groups question.

"Why don't you cry?" 

"I dun want to."

"Why don't you get angry?"

"I dun want to." The face flickered again and then the little girl was gone. 

"You have passed." The metallic voice said. "Continue." A door appeared. 

Lilly looked at her friends. "Ready?" she asked.

They didn't do anything but Lily went through the door and they followed.

Well I have the last twelve chapters planed out and ready to go. Soon to Lily Evans and the Marauder series. This is a prequel. So smile there is more.

And also, I need help with a name for their fifth year… hmph….


	19. Chess

James and Lily fluff! *grins*

Chapter Nineteen

Chess

The door led to a narrow passageway. Lily, followed by James, picked her way through the cobbled stones.

James found himself tripping suddenly. He grabbed hold of Lily by accident and she toppled over. 

James found himself looking into Lily's green eyes and felt there was nothing else in the world.

Lily stared back at him until she realized that he was on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

James blushed and hurriedly stood, pulling Lily up and looked around. "Sorry Lils, I tripped."

Lily didn't seem to want to continue along with the thread as they were going on, as she turned around, whipping her red hair around and storming off into the next chamber.

The dim lights suddenly flashed on and the group stood, slightly blinded.

Karrie looked around and gasped. "It's a chess board." 

Peter grinned at her. "And you know who can play the best." 

"Karrie?" James asked, astonished.

"Well, she beat our uncle, and he's second in the world of wizarding chess." Peter said and Karrie blushed.

"So, Karrie, where are we going?" Lily asked.

Karrie looked slightly flustered. "Well, as the commander, I have to be King." Karrie said. "Lily and Arabella should be bishops. James and Sirius as Knights and Peter and Remus as rooks."

The pieces on  the board moved away from it and left seven empty places. Karrie gulped and then took her place. 

Soon they were all in potions. "Sirius, go to F3." 

Sirius moved through the pawns and then it was blacks turn.

A pawn slid forward, in easy range for Sirius to take.

Karrie glared at the black pawn and then grinned. Sirius go to H4." She said. 

Lilly sifted uncomfortably. The same black pawn slide forward once move. 

Karrie frowned and then told the pawn in G2 to move forward one. it slid forward and then blacks queen moved forward one, and Sirius was in danger. 

"Sirius to F5."

Karrie began to sweat as the game continued. The pawns of the other side were ruthless in taking their own pawns, and Karrie wondered what would happen if one of the "players" were taken off the board.

Finally, Remus was taken. He walked off the board, shaking slightly.

Nothing happened to everyone's relief and Karrie began to play more ruthlessly. 

The last move was played and then Karrie smiled. "Classic trap." She murmmered. "Let them take your queen and then drop on them."

Their queen was taken and everyone but Peter looked worried. 

"Peter to F9." Karrie said.

Peter walked the five steps to the position in a perfectly straight line. The black king dropped his crown on the ground at Peter's feet and the pieces disappeared. Karrie sighed as Lily ran over to hug her friend. 

"That was brilliant!" she cried. 

"Lily." Remus stood near them, his face grave. "Lily, I just remembered something."

Everyone turned to look at him. "While we don't feel tired or hungry or thirsty, it doesn't mean our bodies don't need the nourishment. When whatever you do in the last task we will be returned to those states that we would be if we hadn't eaten or drunk anything for however long we'll be in here. That means we have to get through here before seven days are up, or else we'll all die."

"How long have we been in here?" Sirius asked in a dry voice.

"I don't know." Lily replied.

They all looked at each other then all hurried to the door.

"Albus." Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "Albus, they've been gone five days, if they are in the Circle, they have to get out in two days."

"I know Minerva." Dumbledore said, standing. "We can't tell how long they'll take. They don't know how long they've been in there." 

"What can we do?" McGonagall looked slightly scared. 

"Not much. We have to be there when they come out though. It's the only way we can save them. 

McGonagall nodded. "And what are we to do about the person who finds out who the Circle is guarding?"

"Well, I think in the group, Lily or James will become the Principle. I'll talk to James if he was and I think Lily needs no telling about why."

McGonagall looked spectical. "All this protection for a prophocey that we can't tell is true?"

"Minerva, I have found that when someone makes a prediction, there is some truth behind it. No matter what, we have to protect Lily."

"I beg your pardon Proffessor, but why must we protect this single girl?" 

"Lily is muggle born, with the Circle intact it protects any who come against muggle borns, since Lily is a muggle born, and also, she must be protected in case this prophocey is true."

"But why must we fear this dark lord that has not yet come to power?" McGonagall asked.

"He has come to power though." Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort is no longer a common name used, and he is gaining support. We must hope that Lily will not be afraid of what could be her destiny."

"Why be afraid of it?" 

"If you were told that your son would be the one who would bring about the defeat of the dark lord, what would you do, at eleven?"

"I wouldn't know what to do." McGonagall answered sighing.

"I'll talk to her as soon as she is out of the Circle and we'll discuss what must be talked about." Dumbledore said.


	20. Doors and Poems

Sorry about the long amount of time it took me for this chapter. I considered not writing this anymore because of the information we got in OoP but I decided to finish it, and then work on the rest of the series so that it's cannon. 

A lot of inspiration for this came from "Heir Apparent" by Vivian Vande Velde. So sue me, but this chapter had a lot of stuff that she used. Not the doors, no that was the Matrix and Monsters Inc, but the poem bit. 

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

Doors and Poems

The door way led into a long narrow passageway. Lily took the lead, followed by James. When they got to the next doorway Lily groaned at looked for a key.

"It's locked." She muttered to her friends. 

"Have you tried a spell?" Karrie asked.

"Yes." Lily replied.

Peter looked down and saw a small bronze key. "Hey, look!" he bent down and picked it up. The door swung open.

"What did you do Pete?" Sirius asked. 

"I just picked up this key." Peter said, looking scared.

"Well it worked." Lily said and the group trouped into the room.

But it wasn't really a room. it was a place where there were thousands of doors. They hung, floated, sank and bobbed all around the room. 

Lily groaned and looked at her friends. "What do we do? Should we find the door that we go through? Can we open the other doors?"

The metallic voice said "You can only open two doors without all the areas behind the doors moving and switching. If the switch occurs, you will never get out."

Lily looked around. "Well then, we have to find a door that fits the key that Peter has." 

Everyone stared at her. "How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? The key didn't open the door out there, so it must fit one of these doors." Lily replied, looking around at the vast amount of doors. 

"Well, it's a small lock that's probably bronze." James said.

the group split up and they began to wander around the room, the doors bobbing and moving in their wakes. 

Peter stayed at the center of the room and looked from there.

Then he saw it. Tucked among a group of unusually large doors was a small door, so small it looked like it would be impossible to get into it, but Peter was sure it was the door they were looking for.

Moving carefully towards it Peter pulled out the key. He placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Peter was scared for a moment that he had failed this, but then he saw a note laying on top of a button. 

_You must press this button, and remain holding onto it, for the door to the next chamber to open. _

Peter yelled to his friends. "I FOUND IT!" 

The group hurried over to the doorway, but none of them could fit through the door. "This can't be it Peter." Remus said, looking worried.

"It is, but it means I have to stay here." Peter looked nervous. "When I press that button a door will come open and it should lead to the next chamber. You have to keep the button held down and since I'm the only one who is small enough to fit in here, it has to be me."

"No." Lily said. "We don't know if you come out at the end!"

"Well, I'm assuming that since we're on the easiest level of this spell, we will all be aloud to get out at the end." Peter said, his voice was unusually high and he was shaking slightly.

"Peter no." James said.

"Peter's right." Arabella said sadly. "I'm too big to fit in there and you boys aren't either, Lily has to continue and Karrie's to big too. It _has to be Peter. Or else we won't get out."_

The group all looked terrified. 

"I'm going to press the button, you get out of here as soon as it opens." Peter said, his voice shaking slightly. 

Finally they agreed and all said goodbye to Peter. 

Peter, shaking slightly, pressed the button and a door opened suddenly overhead.

It zoomed down to in front of the group and opened. Looking back once, the group hurried through the door. It slammed shut behind them and Peter let go of the button. He ran to the door and opened it. A field of grass and flowers was ahead of him, closing the door he moved over to the small door and looked into it. It was a mountain. Crying slightly Peter sat down on the ground and curled up, scared.

The next chamber was dimly lit and the group looked around for instruction. A small, old woman scuttled towards them. "Welcome to Sir Alexavier's Hall." She said in a screeching voice. "I have been instructed to take you in one at a time."

A nasty grin crossed her face as she looked at the group.

"And what are we doing?" Lily asked.

"Reciting poetry!" the old woman screeched with laughter. 

The group exchanged glances. "Does it have to be poetry that already exists?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"You have to make it up!" the old woman screeched again in laughter.

Lily looked taken aback, but she offered to go first. The old woman limped down the hall until they reached a cave like place. "If you don't make it up, or if he doesn't like your poem, he'll chop off your head." The old woman shrieked and hurried into a corner.

Lily turned to look at the Knight. It was just a suit of armor. Frowning, Lily thought quickly.

_"There once was a knight_

_who__ traveled the lands afar_

_but__ when came the night_

_he__ would run to the—bazaar!"_

Lily said. the old woman ducked, but the sword at Sir Alexavier's sword didn't come up. 

"He must be in a very good mood." The woman looked slightly disappointed. 

Lily sighed.

"You stay here, I'll go get your friend." The woman limped off and returned with Sirius, who was looking terrified.

"_Dew drops down from high heights_

_falling__ quickly_

_in__ their flight_

_towards__ the ground covered thickly."_

Sirius looked nervously at the sword, but he too was aloud to join Lily.

Arabella was next. She smiled at the suit of armor and then began to recite a long poem:

_You are a faceless person_

_You have no feelings_

_You have no nose, lips_

_You have no eyes to see_

_You are a faceless person_

_All white and like a ghost_

_How can I say good bye to my country_

_With you behind me?___

_You are a faceless person_

_You were never real_

_You can't smell the stench_

_You have no feelings to tell_

_You are a faceless person_

_You don't know our pain_

_You sit on the deck_

_With the sun beating down_

_You are a faceless person_

_Under the deck all day_

_Chained to your brother_

_Who has no face I can see_

_You are a faceless person_

_You sit in the fresh air_

_You have weapons_

_And beat us, my brothers and sisters and me_

_You are a faceless person_

_I can't see the pain in your eyes_

_You have no eyes_

_Not on a faceless person_

_You are a faceless person_

_So I don't need to know about you_

_You are a faceless person_

_So why would I care who you are?_

The old woman didn't even crouch, but brought Arabella over to Sirius and Lily.

"How did you do that Arabella?" Sirius asked.

"I write poetry sometimes." She replied. Sirius looked at her, his eyes glassy with admiration.

James was next.__

_"Who wants to be alone?_

_I do, I do._

_Who wants the rains to move them into the ground?_

_I do, I do._

_Who wants to be alone?_

_I do, I do._

_Who wants the world to come crashing down?_

_I do, I do._

_Who wants to be alone?_

_I don't."_

The old woman crouched slightly, but then led James over to the group. "I think Sir Alexavier likes rhyming poetry. We just had two in a row that weren't." Lily muttered to James as he joined them. 

"Oh." James looked abashed. 

Karrie stepped into the light. 

_"From unknown lands_

_She came._

_Her hair a raven black,_

_Her eyes to match the sky_

_Princess of another land, come to attack_

_The dark lord_

_Was she_

_The Daughter of the Night"_

She looked worried, but the old woman led her to the group and left.

Karrie looked like she was going to cry. "It's so scary right up there." she mumbled.

Remus came up. he smiled slightly and began.

"_When the moon is full_

_the__ call of the wolf aboard_

_can be heard among the wool_

_and__ watch the sheep for the maul_

_that__ may come from the terrible hurt_

_that__ is a werewolf._

Remus walked over to the group and they all looked at each other. "You ready to go?" Lily asked in a squeaky voice.

They all nodded and Lily led the way through the door, leaving Sir Alexavier and his crazy woman behind them.

Okay all I ask is that you review this. PLEASE! I had 0 zero reviews for the last chapter. Tell me you still love me! 


	21. Quidditch again

Sorry, sorry… forgot to type up the last bit then I went away and it got confusing…. Anyway, it felt good to write this chapter, finally!

Chapter Twenty One

Quidditch

They stumbled into a bright light of a pitch.

Not just any pitch, a Quidditch pitch. 

James and Sirius looked at each other, delighted. "QUIDDITCH!" They yelled together and bounded onto the field. Lily followed after them and the rest followed.

"I guess we have to win a Quidditch game!" James said with a grin. 

"We only have six people." Lily pointed out. James's smile fell a little, but a boy walked up to them.

"Hello. I'm Wood, I'll be your keeper for you." He said. "Go get your brooms and choose your positions." 

James hurried over to the brooms and turned to the group. "I'll be a chaser." He announced.

Sirius picked up a bat and a broom. "Beater for me."

"Who's going to be the other beater?" Lily asked, looking nervous.

"I will be." Arabella said, picking up the bat and broom.

Lily was about to offer to be a chaser, but Karrie and Remus said they would be.

"I guess I'm seeker then." Lily said, slightly nervous. She looked at the broom and said "Up!" the broom came into her hand, surprising her slightly. 

They headed on to the pitch and mounted their brooms. A referee stepped onto the field and blew his whistle.

Lily pushed off and flew higher then the rest of the group, as she had seen Charlie Weasley do it. 

Lily looked down and watched as James took the quaffle down the field, passed to Remus, who threw it through one of the goal posts. 

They had scored.

Lily began to look for the snitch when a voice said beside her. "You're a freak Lily!" Turning in surprise Lily saw her sister riding the broom.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but Petunia persisted in existing on the broom. But Petunia wouldn't be caught anywhere near something like this. 

"What are you doing here Petunia?" Lily hissed.

"Oy! Lily look for the snitch!" James yelled up at her as he scored again. 

"Yeah Lily, look for the snitch!" Petunia jeered. "Is that your boyfriend? I'll bet he's a freak."

Lily looked down, trying to ignore her sister's image. A glimmer of gold and Lily dived. The speed of her dive scared her slightly, but suddenly she pulled up sharp as she realized it was merely Sirius's watch. She ducked as a bludger came at her. She saw Petunia diving and raced after her sister. 

_WHAM!_

She crashed into the ground, she heard the sound of something cracking and she looked down at her arm. It was fine, she moved her fingers and realized her index finger was broken. She jumped on her broom again, waving her friends away and flying up to join her sister. 

"Fell for it, did you? You are a freak!" Petunia flew to her side of the field and cackled. 

Lily continued to look at the ground, trying to ignore the jeers of her sister. 

A buldger came pelting towards her and Lily ducked as Arabella came flying up to knock it towards Petunia. 

"Bell do you see a blonde girl on that broom?" Lily asked quickly before Arabella had to fly away.

"No I see my brother." Arabella said, batting the bludger towards the seeker.

"Oh." Lily sighed a little. She wasn't going crazy.

"You okay, Lily?" Arabella asked, beginning to fly down. "That hit on the ground was really hard."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lily called after her. 

Petunia went into a dive and Lily saw the snitch. She drove, her broom at a right angle to the ground. 

The snitch was there, glittering, and Lily knew suddenly that she wouldn't be able to get it. She put on a brust of speed and grabbed Petunia's broom.

It stopped her long enough to make the snitch disappear. "What's the score Sirius?" Lily yelled as she flew up above the action.

"150 to 150." Sirius yelled after, batting the large black ball away from him. 

"Wish—" But Lily didn't finish the thought as she dived. She had seen the snitch, she was sure of it. 

She began to pick up speed but a bludger came out of no where and hit her in the stomach. 

Lily felt her grasp failing as she fell. The drop looked rather far down, but Lily's mind wasn't comprehending it. She felt light headed and slightly hungry. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she stared at the swiftly approaching ground and groaned. 

WHAM!

And Lily knew no more.

"You're a freak. Both you and your Potter boy. I won't come to your wedding you freak!" the voice belonged to Petunia, Lily knew it, but the black was swallowing the image of her sister. 

"Lily?" a voice called. She thought it was her father's. 

"MUM!" A voice yelled, "NO MUM NO!" 

"Lily!" it was a voice like James's. Lily liked James's voice.

"Lily wake up! please!" it sounded like her mother.

"Stand aside girl- stand aside-"

"No not Harry! Please not Harry!" it was her own voice. And then the flash of green light covered the darkness and Lily felt her eyes opening. 

The smell of grass and blood reached her nose as she looked down into the grass. Something fluttered in her hand

It was the snitch.


	22. Future

Oh god…. Sorry, I don't like this chapter. I mean it was good to write, but sooo scary to realize what's going on….

Chapter Twenty Two

Future

Lily got up, dusting herself off and Arabella stared at her, slightly frightened. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lily winced as she felt her arm; it was twisted at an odd angle. "Nah, I'll be fine. We have to hurry."

"You should set your arm first." James said, looking worried.

"No, no. it's okay, I'll get it set later." Lily replied. She glanced at her arm and wondered if it would be alright. The fingers were loosely holding the snitch and she grabbed it with her other hand. "Look, it's a key."

The group hurried across the pitch towards the next door way. Lily inserted the wing of the snitch into the key hole and turned the lock, the tumblers fell into place and Lily sighed. She pulled the door open with on hand and watched as her friends filed through. Then she went in herself.

The room was dark and musty. Lily looked around to find her friends, but couldn't find them. 

Then the voice spoke. "You are about to see the possible futures of your friends. If you make a noise, you will not get through."

Lily's eyes widened as a screen began to form in front of her eyes.

"James—James, don't make me. I'll be the obvious target." Sirius looked desperate as he argued with an older James.

"But Sirius, who else is there?"

"Peter." 

"Is he the right one, why not Remus?" James asked.

"Lupin—I believe Remus is on Voldemort's side." Sirius said, looking downcast.

"But how?"

"You know the night before your parents were killed?" Sirius asked, James winced slightly. "You know how they had almost made that shield against _Avada__ Kadavra?"_

James nodded, "All their notes were destroyed, there was nothing left for us to salvage."

"Well, your parents told me, you and Remus." Sirius said. "And I know I'm not a servant of Voldemort, and you aren't, so only Remus could—" but Sirius's last words were cut out by screaming.

Lily looked at the screen and saw Remus sobbing over a girl with long blonde hair. He looked up as Karrie and Frank walked over to him. "She died." He whispered, looking at the girls face. 

"Remus—we're sorry." Karrie said, looking at the girl too. "Jennifer—"

the scene faded out and Lily was faced with a group of young men and woman. A woman with long blonde hair and olive skin walked over to them.

Lily saw herself in the crowd, on James's lap. She was smiling happily.

"Hello." The woman said. "I'm Persephone—"

the scene faded again and Arabella came into view, crying over a grave stone. "Sirius." She whispered and the wind blew away her tears. She held a small bundle to her, and it wailed.

"Hush, child." Arabella said.

Remus appeared beside her. "Arabella? Are you all right—"

Again the scene changed and Lily didn't know what she was seeing. Sirius laughing over a heap of robes, laughing hysterically with the street in ruins. Wizards were running around and finally someone grabbed him.

"It wasn't me!" Sirius laughed as they tied him up. Lily watched as he was shut into a cell, still laughing. "It wasn't me." He began to mutter. "The traitor is still out there. I hope he dies!" 

the scene faded out and Peter was standing on the same street, "Lily and James, how could you Sirius? How could you kill them?" Sirius reached for his wand, but Peter was too quick, he muttered something and blasted the street behind him and transformed.

Sirius began to laugh.

"You see the problem-" a new scene, Remus this time sitting at a table, "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort—"

and now the image that had been lurking in the background started to come forward.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were standing, glaring at each other. "It's all over Wormtail, I've been cleared of your crimes, you'll be sent to Azkaban, or we'll kill you." Sirius said.

A boy of seventeen walked into the light. "No Sirius."

"Harry, he killed your parents, he ruined thirteen years of my life, he nearly stopped you bringing me back. I have to commit the murder I was put away for."

"No." a girl, about nineteen, stepped into the light. Her olive skin reminded Lily of something, but she couldn't place it.

"Adair—" Sirius started.

"No. you wouldn't have come if you hadn't been in Azkaban. You would have looked after Harry. I was never first." Adair turned to look at Peter.

"Adair—" Harry began. 

"HE KILLED LILY AND JAMES!" Sirius yelled.

"No." Adair turned back. "Send him to Azkaban. Let him live with the worst of his life, forever."

"But Adair-" Remus began.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF YOU KILL HIM YOU'LL GO BACK!" She yelled.

A bushy haired girl stepped into the light. "Sirius—don't. don't do it!" the girl said.

"Hermione—"

a tall gangling boy with red hair came in. "Haven't enough people died tonight?"

"Ron—" Remus looked pleading.

"If anyone has the right to kill him, it's Harry." Another tall red head entered the light.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Harry muttered.

"Harry Potter!" a voice squeaked. Harry spun. A house elf was in Peter's hands, and he was wringing it's neck. 

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW WORMTAIL!" Harry roared, and Lily knew the voice. It was James's. 

it was her own.

"You're not going to kill me!" Peter began to sing, still wringing the house elf's neck. Harry dove at Peter, knocking him off his feet, the house elf went flying and Hermione caught him.

"You are trying to kill an innocent creature." Harry panted, punching Peter into the ground.

_Stop! Lily wanted to yell, but bit her tongue. It wasn't right. Harry Potter was killing one of her friends. Why wasn't Sirius or Remus stopping him._

"Harry!" a voice yelled.

"Ginny." Harry muttered, standing up and leaving Peter on the ground in a heap.

"Harry help!" the voice yelled again.

"No Harry—" Hermione began but Harry had run off.

"She's—" Ron glared at Hermione.

"He's our only hope. I would die if Ginny dies, but the world will die if Harry dies." Hermione yelled at Ron.

Sirius and Remus ran after Harry, Lily followed them. 

"Ginny!" Harry was yelling as a pale man with red eyes pointed his wand at a girl with long red hair. Lily almost screamed, before biting her tongue again. It was the man she never wanted to see again.

"_Avada__ Kedavra!" the man yelled._

A flash of green light, that Lily had seen several times before raced towards Ginny.

"NO!" Harry ran forward, but Ginny was hit squarely in the chest. She fell, an expression of shock on her face. "NO! GINNY NO!" 

Harry was crying out of emerald green eyes that Lily recognized. Her eyes.

"Harry!" a boy with red hair and green eyes yelled as the pale man's wand rose again. Harry was bent over the form of the girl, Ginny. "HARRY!" The boy screamed. 

"Ginny… Ginny." Harry mumbled over the girl. "Comeon, you can't be dead."

"_Avada__ Kedavra!" the man screamed. Harry made no move. The boy threw himself in front of the jet of green light. He crumpled and Hermione screamed._

"MARK!" She ran over to the body of the boy. "HARRY!" She screamed. "HARRY!"

Harry finally looked up, his eyes misted over.

"Harry, Mark's dead!" Hermione began to sob. "He was only twelve."

"No." Harry rose up, he stood there glaring at the man. "VOLDEMORT!" He yelled.

"Ah, Harry, shall you die tonight?" Voldemort asked, his snake like nostrils flaring. 

"No." Harry said.

"Shall we try a little dose of pain to change your answer? _Crucio__!" _

Harry collapsed and Lily almost screamed. She had finally understood who he was.

The scene faded out.

Lily was shaking. "What happens?" the room didn't answer. "DOES HARRY LIVE?" She screamed. 

"That is for the future to decide." The voice answered. "These are just possible ways for the future to chose. Now, you have passed, go through and meet the others."

Lily marched through the door, her broken arm hanging limply at her side. "Do not tell anyone what you saw." The voice whispered as the door slammed shut.

"Lily!" Arabella flung herself at her friend. 

"Who's here?" Lily asked, looking around. James, Sirius, Remus, Arabella… "Where's Karrie?"

Arabella pointed, Karrie was on the other side of a glass wall. "Karrie?" Lily asked, hurrying over. 

"I screamed." Karrie said matter-a-factly. "It was just to terrible." 

Lily wondered what could happen that would make her friend scream. "Well, we have to go on…"

"Get going then." Karrie replied.

Looking back, Lily walked out of the hall way. 

If you want to know who Adair is… well go read Prophecy and Pensieve….


	23. The Truth of Riddles

**I feel unloved! I put up three chapters in two days and no one reviews. *sob* well two people did. *gives cookie away***

Chapter Twenty Three

The Truth of Riddles 

The room was quiet when the group entered. There was a bridge that spanned a chasm. It looked rickety and old. Arabella squeaked.

"Come forward." An old and scratchy voice instructed. Lily moved forward, heart fluttering in her throat.

"To cross the bridge you must tell me five things. They must be true, or else you'll fall."

Lily nodded.

"What is your worst fear?" the old man asked her.

"That I won't have enough time to do something important in the world." Lily replied after a moment.

"How do you want to die?"

"Fighting all the way through." 

"What would you do for the ones you love?"

"Die for them."

"What do you want no one to find out about yourself?"

Lily stared at him. wasn't the point that she _didn't want them to find it out about her. "I'm a half blood, not a muggle born." She mumbled._

"You'll have to speak up." the man said.

"I'm a half blood." Lily said a little louder.

The man nodded and then asked the last question. "What is the scariest thing you saw in the last chamber?"

Lily froze. She wasn't supposed to tell. "Peter being killed by my son and Remus and  Sirius not stopping him." she said quietly. 

Everyone stared at her.

"You may pass." Lily looked at the bridge. She moved onto the bridge and began to cross it. James's voice carried to her.

"What do you love most?"

"My friends and parents." James replied. 

"Where would you like to die?"

"In the arms of the person who loves me the most."

"What was the scariest thing you saw in the last chamber?"

"L-L-Lily dying." All the time James's eyes were on Lily's retreating back. Lily could feel them.

"What is your deepest fear?"

"That my parents will die when I'm not there. that they'll go before I can say goodbye."

"How do you want to die?"

"Fighting to make the world a better place."

"You may pass." 

James hurried to where Lily was while listening to Sirius's answers.

"What was the scariest thing you saw in the last chamber?"

Sirius seemed frozen. He didn't seem to be able to answer. He backed away from the gap. "I won't—" he muttered. 

Remus moved forward and answered the question. "Sirius falling through a veil and me, stopping someone from saving him."

He looked so sad standing there. 

"What is your greatest fear?"

"That I'll be rejected because of what I am."

"What do you keep secret from everyone?"

Remus whispered something. The man nodded. "What do you fear you might do in the future?"

"That I'll condemn another to a fate such as mine."

"What do you want in the future?"

"A simple life."

"You pass."

Arabella looked at Sirius, who was refusing to come down. "I'll go next." She murmured.

"What is your worst fear?"

"That I won't be anything. I'll be a nobody."

"What do you want to do right now?"

"Get out of here."

"What is your goal for life?"

"To live it out to my oldest days."

"What was the scariest thing you saw in the future?"

Arabella looked down fallen. "Karrie being tortured into a stupor with a small child wailing behind her." 

"How do you want to die?"

"In my sleep." Arabella replied. 

"You may pass."

Arabella turned to look at Sirius. "Are you coming?"

"No." Sirius rasped. 

Arabella nodded and hurried after the others. 

"How far can a man walk into the woods?" a voice asked.

Arabella almost laughed. "Why, only half way otherwise he would be walking out of it."

"Correct." The voice replied as a thin woman with a crocked nose appeared. "A woman has 7 children, half of them are boys. How can this be possible?" the woman asked.

"They're all boys. Half of them are boys, the other half are boys too." Arabella replied. "These are all really easy."

"Hmmm," the woman smiled. "Two mothers and two children go into an ice cream parlor and get ice cream. They all pay for their own ice cream and there are only six bills used, there is no change changing hands, how is this possible and how much did they pay for an ice cream?"

James, Lily and Remus all frowned, very confused. Arabella smiled. "There is a grandmother, a mother and a daughter. They are two mothers and two children. They each pay two bills."

"At night they come without being fetched, And by day they are lost without being stolen."

"Duh!" Arabella said with an air of knowing. "the stars!"

Lily wished she had known that.

"The beginning of eternity, The end of time and space, The beginning of every end, And the end of every place." the woman said.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "The letter e."

"Runs over fields and woods all day, Under the bed at night sits not alone, With long tongue hanging out, A-waiting for a bone."

Arabella laughed. "A shoe."

The woman seemed to be angry at Arabella for knowing the answers. "I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."

"Tomorrow." Arabella said yawning.

"There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What are the house called?"

"A watermelon."

"Who makes it, has no need of it. Who buys it, has no use for it. Who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?"

Arabella thought for a moment then smiled. "A coffin. I've heard all of these before!"

"I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be. What is the word?"

"Few." Arabella replied. The woman looked ready to pull out Arabella's hair.

"I give up!" she yelled suddenly and disappeared. A key clattered to the floor where she was.

"That was easy." Arabella said, hurrying to the next door.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh I sorta heard them all from my dad." Arabella replied, opening the door. 

**A/N:**

**WAHOO! I'm almost done with this, then I can start on the later years… after they all graduate and stuff.**

**Please review so I feel loved and write faster.**

**On a small note that you should all know about if you want updates, and want them now, I'm going to camp for two weeks from July 13 to the 26, so there won't be any updates in that time… sorry!**

**Also, My computer (Amanda if you want to know her name) is acting up so it's hard to write this quickly. **

**I'm working on faceless march (the next chapter!) and it should be out before Sunday, but I won't be able to get A Day In the Life You Once Knew, or The Full Moon or *scampers off to see other chapter titles* or Facing Your Fears, or The Last Task or Destiny or Veritaserum (those aren't in order…) out sooner then the 27, because I'll have to type them up.**

**I promise I'll try and get some more chapters to you but I'm not sure I'll be able to what with Amanda shutting down randomly, the internet playing up, packing my room up, going to camp and then England…**

**Anyways, Hope you liked the chapter….**


	24. A Day In the Life You Once Knew

**A/N: I know I said this was called Faceless March, but it turns out it's not.**

**So enjoy:**

Chapter Twenty Four

A Day In the Life You Once Knew

Lily elected to go first and entered the room. the door slammed shut behind her.

"Uh-oh." She whispered quietly as a wind began to blow around her ankles, tugging at her robes. The wind began to swirl around her and she began spinning.

It was rather, Lily decided later, like getting caught in a tornado.

Lily opened her eyes and saw she was in her room. her room at her house, twenty three Hamiltal Road. She jumped up, confused and looked at the clock. 

It was seven in the morning. "I slept in." she found herself saying.

"LLLLLLIIIIIIILLLLLLLYYYYY!" Petunia called up the stairs.

_When has Petunia started calling me down again? She thought as Petunia yelled again._

"COMING!" Lily yelled. She jumped up and pulled on some clothes. She looked for her watch, but couldn't find it.

That wasn't right, it was always on the dresser and had been since she was ten. She moved over to a calendar and gasped. 

It was July 31st, 1968. 

"Lily!" it was her mother's voice this time. "Come on! We've got to celebrate!"

"Oh danm." She whispered before running out of the room. "Coming mum!"

"Happy Birthday to you!" she began to sing as she hurried into the kitchen. "Happy birthday dear DAD! Happy birthday to you!" she flung herself at her father. "Happy birthday dad!"

"Thank you my bewitching witch."

"I am a witch though." Lily said, but her father didn't seem to hear. "Daddy, I am a witch, and so is mum, and Petunia hates me for it."

"So which present should I open first?"

Mrs. Evans was at the stove, simply making some bacon. Lily looked out the window. "I don't remember the—" but she interrupted herself, "Open mine! Mine!" 

She hurriedly placed a present into her father's hands. "There was a fence out there?" she asked as her father opened the box that had the pair of glasses that he always wore now. 

She turned to look at his glasses. They were scratched and bent slightly. She had never noticed how they fit his face better then the ones she had gotten for him.

"Daddy, do you like them?"

"Yes, thank you." Her father scooped her up and Lily saw Petunia looking sour. 

"Open Petunia's, she already hates me enough." But her father didn't hear her as he was opening their mother's present.

"Dear it's beautiful!" her father jumped out of his chair and hugged their mother. 

"Thank you, all right girls, Petunia; you've given your gift, right?" Her mother asked her sister.

"No." Petunia said. Lily wondered why she hadn't noticed how hurt Petunia seemed. 

"STOP! CAN'T YOU NOTICE THESE THINGS?" Lily yelled. They were skipping over the minor details, the tiny things that made the big picture. They were the missing puzzle pieces.

No one noticed that she had started to yell.

"Don't you realize that you're missing all these things?" she whispered.

Lily resigned herself to the hurt that the day took her. Every time she looked somewhere she saw something that she hadn't noticed when she had lived this day before. 

"Why?" she moaned as she sank into her bed that night. "Why this?"

A wind began to blow over her face and Lily wondered if it might be the last time she would know all of this. All of life. 

Had they spent a whole day in here, or part of one, how long did they have?

Lily sat up and went over to the window. She looked down at the street and memorized it. Even if it was a memory of this day, it was better then nothing.

She took a mental snapshot.

She moved out of the room quietly and went to her sisters room.

Petunia's bony face was calm. She twitched slightly as she slept. Lily moved over to sit beside her. 

"Petunia. I'm a witch. I know you hate me for having magic. I don't see why though, after all, I didn't chose to be this way. Petunia, I hope you're happy with your life later on. I hope you find a good place to be." Lily got up quietly.

She bent over her sister, brushed the blonde hair away from her sister's sleeping face and kissed it softly. 

Petunia didn't even stir. 

"I love you, even if you don't love me." Lily whispered as she padded out of her sister's room. 

she moved into her parents room. her father was snoring slightly. He hadn't gotten the thing to stop him snoring yet. Lily wanted to cry. She memorized the sound of his snores.

She sat down next to her father. "Daddy. You know, you should get the lens replaced in your old glasses and leave the ones I gave you in the box. I mean, they don't fit your face." She sighed. "I wish you could really hear me. Daddy, I might die soon, and I'll never see any of you again. I want you to know some things."

Lily brushed the closely cropped hair away from her father's ear. "For one thing, I think I'm going to be marrying a boy named James Potter. He's really nice, got a bit of a big head, but it'll deflate I hope. I just want you to know he's really good and nice, and you'll love him.

"I'll name our first child after you. But daddy, I don't think I'm going to live long enough to see him grow up. you see I'm doing this thing called the Circle of Light, and in one place we saw the future. My friend Sirius Black was yelling at another firend of mine telling Harry, he looked like James, but he had our eyes, he was saying Peter killed me and James. Remus Lupin, he's another friend, he's a werewolf daddy, but he's really nice, he was there too."

Lily looked over to her mother. "I'm coming mum." She said and walked over to her mother. 

"Mum, I love you." Lily whispered and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you and I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you."

Lily left the room. she took another snapshot and went back to her room. she stared around it and remembered all the titles on her walls.

She leaned back in the bed and was instantly asleep.

Lily found herself in the chamber where she had began this adventure. "Hmph, that wasn't much of a task, just forcing pain on us." She shouted at the chamber. 

A door swung open and Lily walked out. She realized that her arm wasn't broken any more and was slightly surprised.

It was a good thing it wasn't broken anymore though, and she was about to find out how.

**A/N: Note, I've started a new fic called "Order of the Phoenix" it's the sequel that I'm starting. Check it out please?**


	25. Faceless March Under a Full Moon

**A/N: Sorry if the format is messed up, I'm trying to fix it, but it doesn't really work. ff.net is being weird.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Faceless March Under a Full Moon

The other three looked much shaken and had a haunted look in their eyes. Arabella spoke first. "What happens in here?" 

"The chamber of the Faceless." The cool feminine voice said.

Figures began to flitter in the shadows and swords appeared beside each of them. Lily stared at her sword and wondered what it was for. 

"Kill the Faceless and you shall get past." The voice said and the figures came to block the four from each other.

Lily gasped as she looked at the seven surrounding her. There was her mother, her father, Petunia, James, Arabella, Remus and Sirius. Their faces were stony and cold. Petunia picked up her sword first. 

"Fight me you sniveling idiot." She snapped as Lily began to cry. Lily managed to block to first blow, thankful that it was healed and no longer broken. 

Dumbledore stood over the four that hadn't awoken. Peter, Karrie and Sirius watched him. "They have to eat. They only have one day left." Sirius muttered, staring fixedly at his friends' faces.

Lily looked paler then she ever had, her bones showed against the almost translucent skin. Her red hair was limp and tangled. Her left arm was carefully set, but it wasn't healing. She had nothing left to heal it. 

James was pale too, but not nearly as pale as Lily. His breathing was erratic and sometimes Sirius was afraid that he wouldn't take the next breath. James kept muttering things as he jerked around in the bed. His foot was bandaged as he had hit it hard against the bed frame.

Remus was in worse shape then the other three. The full moons approach was taking its toll on his body as well as the lack of food. Even through the blankets, they could all see his ribs. His sandy hair had more grey hairs, and his face was gaunt. His breathing was slow and shallow.

Arabella was in the best shape of the four. Her black skin was stretched over her; the bones were showing all over her. However her breathing was normal and she didn't jerk around. She lay there quietly. _Waiting for death. Sirius tried to shake the thought off. _

Dumbledore gently lay Lily's hand down and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, but hope. They have until midnight tomorrow."

Sirius quickly counted the hours. "Twenty eight hours to live." He turned his head away from the rest to hide his tears.

There was a sudden gasp and Sirius turned back to the beds. Arabella was taking deep breaths and her eyes fluttered open. She was crying. "No, no… I won't!" she yelled. 

Madame Comfrey hurried over and stared at Arabella. "You are no longer in the Circle of Light; you are currently in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts…"

Sirius couldn't hear the rest as a rushing filled his ears. Three of his friends, his closest friends, were still in there. And he didn't know if they would get out.

Lily stabbed down. Sirius's face disappeared and a person without a face was there, under her blade. "Only two more to go." It sneered at her.

Lily looked around and saw Arabella, the real one, getting stabbed by a faceless shadow. She screamed. "Arabella!" 

Suddenly her friend disappeared. Lily's eyes widened, and she nearly missed the swing that Arabella the ghost made at her. Lily yelled and swung around, her face a mask of fury. Block, swing, lunge. Lily's sword made its way into Arabella's gut.

"Only James left." It sneered.

Lily took a deep steadying breath before turning towards James. The ghost sneered and picked up the point of its sword. "Ready?"

"Never." Lily whispered before running at the figure.

"We were on the thirteenth task. I'm pretty sure we were." Arabella ran a shaky hand through her hair. 

Sirius refrained from asking her what they did that made Arabella scream. Dumbledore appeared with a tray of food. "You should eat Miss Figg."

Arabella began to eat and Sirius looked at his watch. Twenty seven hours to complete three tasks. Four if you counted the last task, and they still had to finish the one they were in. 

Lily slashed down but the ghost James blocked and came up in a vicious attack that Lily jumped away from and dived in at the only opportunity that he gave her. 

Tears were pouring from her eyes and she felt weak. There was nothing she could do. She ran her sword through his stomach and waited. 

"Go through the door and go down the left passage." James's ghost rasped out before disappearing.

Lily stared around the passage ways. There were two, just as the faceless person had told her, but the right side looked much more inviting. 

Remus stumbled through the door and leant against the wall. "She said go to the left for an easier time." He rubbed his forehead and growled slightly. "I don't trust them."

James came through too. "Right, go right." He mumbled. 

They began down the right side of the passage. It was wide and the stone was soft under their feet. Lily was leaning on James shoulder for support and Remus was limping.

They came to a door and James turned to Lily. "Do the honors."

Lily looked at the symbol craved in the door. Below a sixteen pointed star, was a full moon. She shrugged and opened the door. 

A howl came in the distant areas of what appeared to be a large field. There was a door on the other side of the moonlight bathed field.

Remus suddenly shouted. "Run! Run for the door and don't wait for me!" 

Lily turned to see Remus's back arch and then glanced at the sky. A full moon hung low over the trees.

Lily took off. The yellow eyes of werewolves followed her hungrily. A werewolf ran at them, barking ferociously. James was running behind her.

They reached the door and slammed themselves through it. Lily began to cry. "He's all alone."

James cradled her against him.

Remus suddenly began to twitch and even screamed. Sirius felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. They had seventeen hours to live now. Suddenly hair began to grow all over Remus. 

"PROFESSOR!" He yelled, scared.

Professor Dumbledore appeared. "We have to move him." he said to Professor McGonagall.

They lifted Remus up. "He's going through the change to early!" Professor McGonagall's voice cracked.

"He's in Moonlite Valley. It's one of the tasks. Werewolves are hidden all through it and you have to get out. I don't think a werewolf has ever tried going through it though. We don't know the effects." Professor Dumbledore left the room.

Only two were left asleep. James and Lily. Lily was sobbing, tears falling slowly down her face. James was mumbling something.

They were still in there. They only had seventeen hours left.

**A/N: Sorry if updates aren't regular, schools starting soon and I'm trying to focus on my normal fiction. I'm also only working on two fanfictions, this one and the other that I'm writing. When this is done, I'll put the sequel back up. at which point you should read it. It's more to cannon though… so won't follow this exactly.**


	26. Dragons of the Future

**A/N: For those of you that read the first chapter of _Order of the Phoenix  (my story) you'll recognize this scene that James and Lily are dragged into. I'M THREE CHAPTERS AWAY FROM FINISHING! YEAH!_**

Chapter Twenty Six

Dragons of the Future

Lily continued to sob into James chest. 

He patted her back and said soothing things. Finally Lily stopped sobbing and just leant against him. she looked up finally and gasped at the look in his blue eyes.

He put his head down as she went up.

Lily would remember the moment for the rest of her life. All her life. Never would she forget her first kiss. Her only kiss.

Her past, present and future stood still in that moment and she knew nothing but James.

When they broke apart, Lily began to blush. She held out her hand while looking down. James took it and they walked quietly down the passageway to the next door.

Sirius watched as Lily's face regained some color. It looked like she was blushing. 

He wondered what would make Lily blush. Then he decided not to. 

They had twelve hours left.

The ceiling in the Great Hall glittered with a beautiful sunset. Lily Evans, age seventeen, glanced at it as the members of her class were called forward. The class of 1977 had dwindled since Voldemort had begun to pounce on the students. 

Lily Evans, age eleven, wondered how she knew so perfectly these facts. She knew what day it was, and knew that her name would be called after Sirius's name was. Keith Branstone had died the previous year. 

"Susan Ackerley, Slytherin Prefect." Dumbledore called. Lily watched as the girl who had once tried to punch her in potions walked forward to get her diploma. 

Susan was smart, even if she was a Slytherin. 

Suddenly her wand was out and it was directed straight at Dumbledore's heart. Parents of the Sytherin's all rose and pointed at people who were dangers. 

Lily had her hand on her wand when a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you Evans." 

The older Lily looked up to meet black, glittering eyes. Severus Snape. Younger Lily wanted to punch the greasy haired kid. She also knew that at some point she would protect this boy from James. And she would be wrong at this point again to ever have hoped that his soul was right. 

The Older Lily must have seen this scene before. 

."Oy Potter, think it will be fun killing the mudbloods?" Snape called, a foul smile spread across his face.

"And so, we are caught in the moment." Dumbledore said, looking at Susan, hands still on the podium.

James, the younger, was staring in horror at the scene. Lily took his hand as Snape spoke.  

"Gather them up and start separating them." Snape called his voice icy, his eyes still on Lily.

Lily glared at him, her emerald green eyes fierce. "Unfortunately for you, your boyfriend will be killing you, you mudblood filth." He whispered, sending a breath of putrid air towards her face.

"Do you ever brush your teeth?" Lily asked. "Oh, right, if you don't wash your hair, you must never have clean teeth."

Snape slapped her. The red mark stayed as Lily glared at him. "SNAPE!" James roared.

"NO JAMES!" Lily screamed. James restrained himself at the look Lily gave him.

"Aw, what a cute moment." Snape sneered. 

Lily watched as first the parents, and then the rest of the school were brought to the doors. Avery Nott stood at the door, separating the people into two different groups.

She frowned. Finally Snape began to lead her to the doors. "You'll pay for your smart mouth Evans." He hissed.

Lily smirked. "I thought I was going to die Snape, not pay."

Lily ducked as he tried to slap her again and grabbed her wand. She spun and faced Snape, wand at his heart. His was pointed at her.

"If you turn around now I won't kill you yet." Snape sneered.

"Wash your hair and I'll turn, I'm going to die anyways." Lily smiled a tight smile.

"Snape!" a voice called but Lily cut it off.

"If anyone comes near to us, Snape dies." Lily mouthed the killing curse at Snape.

He didn't move back one step. "And if anyone comes up on me, Evans dies." Snape sneered. 

"Stalemates never work Snape." Lily said. 

"Yeah, well guess what, this ones to my advantage. _Petrificus—"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily roared before Snape finished the spell. Snape was blown backwards into the wall, his wand clattered harmlessly behind Lily. She turned to the boy guarding James. "Get off him. now." she said dangerously, pointing her wand at him. _

The boy was breathing hard, he looked scared. "He's—" the boy began to run. James pulled out his wand and Lily spun. 

The tale pale man, with snake like red eyes came towards them. "You-" the voice was a hiss. Lily looked at James, she sagged against him as if all the fight were being dragged out of her. 

Younger Lily hid her face in James's chest. James gasped and Lily looked up to watch herself step in front of the older James.

 "Snape!" the man hissed. Snape rose to his feet, blood trickling down his fore head. 

"Yes master?" Snape bowed to the man. James knew his name. Voldemort.

"Which will feel the pain more if the other one dies?" 

"Potter should kill Evans." Snape sneered. 

"That sounds good." Voldemort whispered his face in a terrible sneer. "You shall do the honors."

Snape looked like Christmas had come early. "Get out of the way Evans." 

"No." Lily's voice was as cold and hard as James knew her eyes to be. 

"Move." Snape glared at her.

"I think when I say no I mean it." Lily said.

"Lily!" James darted in front of her as Snape raised his wand.

"No James!" Lily cried, pushing him down as Snape cried out "_Imperio_!"

Lily went still and James yelled, diving at Snape. Voldemort was laughing. The cold high laughter of a man that's wining.

Lily remained standing there, wand held loosely, staring at nothing, her eyes blank. 

"Kill James." Snape yelled, his eye was blacked and he was panting. 

Lily seemed to hesitate for a moment before raising her wand. A pained expression crossed her face and her hand wavered. She was shaking all over. "KILL JAMES POTTER!" Snape roared.

Lily began to rock back and forth. 

"NO!" James dove at Lily and kissed her fiercely. The black expression in her eyes was gone and she kissed James back. 

"Hate to break the love birds up…" A drawling voice said above them. James looked up and saw a boy with hair just past his eyes and a black eye. _Sirius!_ Younger Lily thought. "Forgot how hard Regulus can punch." He said pulling James up, whom in turned pulled up Lily.

"Tom," a voice yelled over the battle that James realized was taking place. James turned to see Voldemort turning around to stare at Dumbledore. "It seems you have chosen this night to wreak havoc on my school. It cannot do."

Dumbledore brandished his wand and thin fire-like substance can out of it.

The scene was so terrifying that James began to cry silently.

"Hush James, it's all right." Lily said, as the younger James collapsed into her. Lily put her head down to block out the scene and suddenly it was all gone. Every terrible moment of it slipped into a memory. 

They were back in the Circle of Light.

Sirius watched his friends. They only had five hours left. "You have to finish soon." He told Lily. "Don't take so long!"


	27. Veritaserum

Chapter Twenty Seven

Veritaserum

Lily and James entered the last chamber. There were two doors and two old men playing a game of chess. They jumped up suddenly.

The shorter one stood at the left hand door, while the tall lean one took the right hand door.

"He always lies." The tall thin man said, pointing at the man beside him.

"He always tells the truth." The plump short man said. 

James frowned. "Do you have names?"

The two just looked at him. "All right, tall thin man you are called Garren. And you short fat man you are called Ward." The two men frowned.

"All right, Garren says that Ward always lies. Ward says Garren always tells the truth. Which means that Ward was lying when he said that Garren always tells the truth. Which means Ward doesn't always lie." 

Lily looked at James. "What in the name of god are you talking about?"

"Them." James pointed at the two men who were looking _very_ puzzled. 

"All we want is an offering." They said together.

Lily laughed and went into one of her bags. She found a small bottle of clear liquid. 

"Will this do?" she asked, holding forward the crystal bottle.

"Water?" Ward looked amused. 

"Well, it's all we have." Lily replied. "I don't know the conjuring spell."

"Which door do we go through?" James asked.

"That's for us to know and you to not find out." The two men said together.

Lily frowned at them. "If we give you something, will you let us through?"

"No. but it will help if you give us something." Garren said.

"I just offered you something!" Lily cried.

"Water doesn't satisfy us." Ward replied.

"But might be lying!" Lily said.

"The whole world _might be lying." Garren put in._

"Fine. I'll drink it then." Lily snapped. She pulled out the cork and downed the whole glass. A blank vacant expression came onto Lily's face. 

"Lily? Lily are you okay?" James asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes." Lily's voice was lacking any expression. James stared at her. 

"Lily, what was in that bottle?"

"I don't know." Lily's eyes remained unfocused and unseeing.

"Lil, what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask questions." 

"Ask questions?"

"Ask questions." Lily repeated. 

James passed a hand over his face and then turned to the two men. "Which door do I go through Ward?" 

"Mine of course." Ward replied with an evil grin. 

"Which door do I go through Garren?" 

"His. He said so." Garren said. 

James stopped and stared at them. "What color is the sky?"

"Red." Ward said.

"Blue." Garren said.

"What colors are on the Gryffindor badge?"

"Red and Gold." Ward said.

"Purple and Blue!" Garren said. 

James looked around at Lily. Her gaze was still unfocused and black. "What do I ask Lily?"

"What door to go through." Lily said.

"What door do you go through?"

"His of course." Ward said.

"His!" Garren cried.

"What door do we go through?" James asked Lily.

"Garren's." Lily replied. James moved forwards, pulling Lily along behind him. 

"Get out of the way." he snarled at the man. Garren stepped aside and James pushed the door open.

Sirius watched James's eyes fluttering. He was muttering. "No Lily! Lily wake up. Hurry!" 

The blue eyes Sirius knew so well opened and fluttered. Tears began to form in the eyes. "Sirius." He muttered when he saw his friend. Sirius jumped up and knelt beside James's head.

"James. Are you all right mate?" he asked quietly.

"Lily. She's all alone now. There's nothing I can do." James managed to turn over and buried his head in his pillow. 

Sirius felt tears pricking his own eyes. Lily was all that was left. She only had two hours left.

Lily felt herself return to the shell she had floated above. The taste of the liquid had burned down her throat and made her feel—unclean. She had no other way of describing the feeling of truth washing through her. 

She slipped back in and began to walk towards the last door. She wished for James's strong hand around her's. She hoped that this was the last task.

The door was huge and made of maple, as far as Lily could tell. It had the sixteen pointed star engraved half way up and the handle was the same symbol. 

Lily gently turned to handle and walked into the huge chamber.

"Welcome to the last task. You should be alone, as only the principle is allowed to enter this room. Do not make a sound." The voice said.

Lily frowned as a screen formed in front of her. It was almost as if she was watching the same thing that had happened when she saw the future.

A voice came from the darkness. A gentle old voice that Lily recognized at once. "You are, Lily, possibly the most important witch in this generation. You and James are the most important people in your generation. Your son is going to defeat the Dark Lord. Or that is what we hope. He is our only hope. Lily, are you listening to me?" Dumbledore's voice was gentle and firm.

The screen suddenly exploded. A man stood there. He was tall with dark hair and a pale face. "Lily Evans. I have long heard of _you._"


	28. The Last Task

**A/N: Wow, I'm almost finished. This is the second to last chapter. I think it's great. There may be two more chapters, though its unlikely.**

**Enjoy this chapter. And tell me what you think. I want to know and no one's reviewed. **

Chapter Twenty Eight

The Last Task

"Have you?" Lily snapped. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk, but something told her this was okay.

"Yes, _Lily Evans." The man sneered._

"And who are you?" Lily clenched her wand tight.

"I am Lord Voldemort." The man said slowly. "And I am here to kill you."

"I think not!" Lily replied.

"Oh really. I only need keep you here for another twenty minutes before you're body gives up." Voldemort smiled maliciously.

"I'm sorry to ruin _that idea for you, but I plan on getting out of here." Lily said, her emerald eyes flashing._

"Funny how the color of your eyes is the same shade of green that the killing curse is." Voldemort pointed his wand straight at Lily. "Shall we make sure of that?"

"No." Lily whispered.

"I agree. Watching you writhe in pain is much more interesting." Voldemort smiled again. "_Crucio__!"_

Lily's body suddenly arched and she screamed. James watched her, terrified by the sight. Lily curled up, still screaming. 

Madame Comfrey hurried to Lily's side. Her eyes widened as she tried spell after spell to no avail. 

"Hurry up Lily. Don't get hurt. You only have ten minutes left." James began to rock back and forth on his chair, watching as Lily's face contorted in pain.

It was pain beyond pain. It was like having thousands of knives being driven into her flesh. All she could feel was her pain, all she could hear was her own screaming. Suddenly it stopped and Lily could hear a high cold laugh.

"Like pain, do you Lily Evans?" Voldemort had his wand raised, Lily watched it carefully. 

"It could've been worse." Lily shrugged, standing again. She hadn't realized she was lying down.

"Oh yes it could have been. I could have tortured you into madness, and then to death. But that is for the Circle to do." 

"Why d'you want me dead?" Lily asked, a tingling starting in her toes.

"Because my dear _Lily Evans, you're child is a threat to my power. Why not kill you now and not deal with the child."_

Lily began to laugh.

"What is so _funny?" Voldemort's calm mask flickered. Lily could see fear beneath the calm expression._

"You see, if _my child is _meant_ to kill you, then I can't die now! He has to be born! I have an escape from jail." Lily smiled triumphantly._

"And how do you think you'll manage that?"

"I wouldn't know that. I just know I can." With that Lily jumped into the air. 

"She has five minutes left Sirius and I'm meant to sit here and watch her die?" James yelled at his friend.

"What can you do?" Sirius asked.

"Give her my life." James looked at his shoes.

"You know how to do that?" Sirius was amazed that his best friend knew that kind of dark magic.

"It's not the dark magic you're thinking of. My father is a Necromancer. He's the first in 500 years. He's not very powerful, but I got some of it. I can attach her life force to mine. It will give her sometime."

"And if you run out?" Sirius looked hopeful.

"We both die." James whispered.

"You CAN'T!"

"I can and will. No matter what, it's your choice to take up a watch so no one will move me." 

Sirius looked at his friend. "She has less then five minutes Sirius, make up your mind!"

"I'll do it." Sirius said finally. "Hurry James. I don't want to lose you both."

Lily found herself floating in air, a great way of getting around quickly. 

Suddenly she felt something touch her. She jumped and looked around. it was in her mind.

_Who are you?_

_James._ James's voice was calm and gentle. _Lily, what's going on?_

_That's Voldemort—_Lily pointed—_and he's try to make me run out of time. what do I have?_

_Three minutes. I've attached my life to yours so that we have another hour. _James said. 

_What do I do?_

_You have to finish the task. Then you can get out of here. _

"Lily Evans, you're going to die in two minutes. And I will laugh." Voldemort looked at her.

"A test of immortality." Lily let herself fall and ran over to the pedestal that the screen had sat on. "What must I do?"

"Who is the Circle of Light guarding?" the voice asked.

"The Circle is broken. It was protecting Lily Evans, this is a fake. Lord Voldemort would not be here if this was real." Lily yelled.

The door burst open and Lily looked at it in surprise. _Dumbledore!_

Dumbledore crossed the room in long strides. "Tom Riddle, have you returned so quickly?"

"No, go away, you shouldn't be in here!"

"Must you test those gaurds on your soul once again. Come Tom, you know that I can kill you."

"I will not be murdered like a man going to judgment!" Voldemort screamed.

_How did you know it was a fake? _James asked as Dumbledore continued towards them.

_Voldemort couldn't be in the real Circle because he's my enemy. _Lily explained.

"Lily, I want you to walk out of the door and go to the right. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster." Lily said and began to walk.

"NO!" Voldemort cried before screaming the killing curse. Lily dived through the door and hit her head.

The world went black around her.

**A/N: dundundund! What will happen next? Well they'll all go home… but that's beside the point. ****J**


	29. Destinies

**Here it is. The last chapter. *screams* YES! I rule!**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Destinies

Lily woke and lay in the bed. She felt so weak. She tried to raise her arm, but couldn't. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling as if there were lead weights on her eyelids. She was in the hospital wing and a smiling old man was sitting beside her.

"Hello Lily." Dumbledore said. 

"Professor." Lily managed to rasp out.

"Lily, I think you need some food before I talk to you."

"It could be an idea." Lily said weakly. Dumbledore smiled. 

"Your friends are all very worried about you. Shall they come in?" Dumbledore asked. 

Lily had barely nodded when Arabella and Karrie ran into the room. "Lily!" they screamed, flinging themselves at their friend. Dumbledore told them to be careful with their friend and then got up to leave. 

"Where are James and Sirius and Remus and Peter?" Lily asked. 

"James is still in the hospital wing. He's still unconscious. You should've heard Madame Comfrey yelling at Sirius for letting him do whatever he did." Arabella said.

"He's still unconscious?" Lily tried to get up but Karrie pushed her down.

"Not only are you way to weak to walk _anywhere_, but James is perfectly fine and Sirius and Remus are coming over here right now." She said.

"Let me sit up." Lily pleaded.

Arabella put the pillows against the head board and helped Lily sit up. Sirius and Remus appeared soon after.

"LILY!" Sirius flung himself towards the bed and into a chair. "You're back!" 

Remus smiled but he looked wan and tired. "Remus, you okay?"

Remus looked at Lily, "It's coming around to the end of the month." Lily took Remus's hand.

"Not again."

"It won't kill me." 

Arabella and Karrie looked confused. "What on earth—"

"LILY EVANS!" A voice roared from down the hall. 

"Mr. Potter, get back in your bed!" Madame Comfrey could be heard.

"No!" James's voice came down the hall. Lily laughed quietly to herself as James burst into the room.

"You beat me!" Lily managed to gasp out. James collapsed on the bed, rocking with laughter.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Comfrey stood in the doorway, her face red. She was carrying a try of food. "Get back to your bed!"

Peter sidled into the room behind Madame Comfrey, his eyes pleading with Lily.

"Oh, but Madame Comfrey, as your favorite student I think you could let me stay with my friends." James sucked his lower lip into his mouth to make him look completely pathetic.

"You have just gotten out of a deep sleep; you should be able to walk!"

"Ah, but my friends were abandoning for the young lady here, so I thought I'd come and see who it was." James smiled hopefully. "Please?"

"Fine." Madame Comfrey pointed to the bed beside Lily's. "Get on that bed right now or you'll go to your original one." 

James slide off Lily's bed and dragged himself into the one beside her. "Thank you Madame Comfrey."

Madame Comfrey narrowed her eyes at James and placed the tray of food in front of Lily. "Eat."

Lily began to eat hungrily as her friends chatted about things. 

"It was really scary being out here and not knowing what was going on." Sirius said.

"You didn't endure five days of it Sirius." Karrie said.

"I think Peter had the longest." Lily put in.

"No, I got out when Karrie did." Peter said.

"Hmmm, wonder why." James said. "Lily can I beg a piece of bread?"

"No. I have to eat this all." Lily replied.

"What? You can't give me a crumb?" 

"And have Madame Comfrey's wrath upon me, I think not." Lily smiled. 

The conversation was light and cheerful. They tried to steer away from talking about what they had all just gone through. When Lily finished, Madame Comfrey came in to shoo the others away.

"The headmaster needs to take to Miss Evans." Madame Comfrey said. "You too Mr. Potter."

"He can stay actually Galena." Dumbledore said, standing in the doorway. "What I have to say concerns them both." 

Madame Comfrey looked at Dumbledore then left carrying the tray.

Dumbledore sat down between them. He sat there for several minutes before speaking.

"Lily, James, everything in there was truly what you would have seen if it was really a Circle of Light. I should have realized that the Circle was different then the original one since Karrie and Peter turned up along with your bodies. That never happens with a normal Circle of Light. I didn't though, since I'm not experienced with bringing the Circle in existence."

"Sir… I was the one, who was being protected, but why?"

"Didn't Tom tell you?"

"Tom?" Lily looked puzzled. 

"Voldemort's name while he was at this school. I taught him myself." Dumbledore sighed. 

"Voldemort did tell me." Lily said quietly. 

"Lily, child, you must find a way to forget it, or it will over shadow your life. Please, don't talk of it." Dumbledore said.

"Sir… what are you talking about?" James asked.

"James, you will find out one day. Forget that any of this ever happened." Dumbledore closed his eyes. When he opened them he stood.

"I'm sorry if I was not able to help you any farther in this journey we call life. If I could I would put you all on my back and carry you." With that, he left.

Lily considered on the train ride back Dumbledore's words. It seemed so much like this was all a dream. The station at Kings Cross came into view and Lily went to say good bye to her friends.

"Bye Ari." Lily hugged her tall friend. "I'll see you over the summer yeah?"

"Of course. I might be able to get tickets to the World Cup!" Arabella said. she waved to her parents and said a quick good bye to everyone before hurrying off. 

Peter was pulled away by his mother. Karrie followed behind, rolling her eyes. Remus saw his father and mother, a tiny baby was in his mother's arms. "Romulus!" he cried running over to his parents.

Lily smiled and turned to Sirius and James. Their parents were standing at the gate waiting.

"Well, see you around." Lily said.

"Yeah. Diagon Alley, or the World Cup."

"Yeah." Sirius moved away and James looked at Lily.

"Well, bye." Lily said. James took her hand and squeezed it. 

"Good Bye Lily." James said and kissed her on the cheek.

Lily pressed a hand to her cheek. Then she went out to the gate. 

"Good bye Hogwarts. For a year."

And with that, Lily Evans went back into the Muggle world.

**A/N: My first fic is done! WAHOOOOO!!!! Please review though. **


End file.
